Legend of Tyrannis: Bloodshed
by Jonathan112
Summary: A young dragon's soul is filled with hate and anger, dark things this leads to. A certain cyborg dragon missing, related the two are. Bad times are these. Might have M content. I own nothing but my OCs, check my profile. Continues after Hybrid's Betrayal and any other OCs' owners will be written on the top of each chapter.
1. Prologue

Prologue

OC's Point of View

Father. That's something I'm not sure I had. He was there for me but I never saw his face, he always hid it. I tried mulitple times to get him to remove that hood yet never succeed, I even tried to do it by my own hands yet always failed. When I was 8, dad disappeared from my life, without a trace. Mom didn't notice, either that or she didn't care...none of dad's old friends seemed to care either.

I went to the Academy in WarFang, nobody befriended me instead they picked on me. Called me names...that is until I ended the brat's life...everyone fears me now. Maybe fear is the way of the world...maybe not. Although I do feel some remorse for killing the brat...I gave him a proper burial...nobody will find his grave though.

I get in trouble with the elders, the "Guardians" as they're called. I get flogged 5 times, not very strict with punishment.

I try to get the elders to talk about where my dad is...and I get nothing from them.

I'm now twelve and things are somewhat brighter, the brat's death is completely forgotten. The city is beautiful, yet there does happen to some remains of some group called "Natural Guardsmen", mom doesn't like to talk about that group's history so I let it go.

* * *

2 WEEKS LATER; WARFANG

I'm walking along in the streets when I get jumped...bullies they never learn. But...they're stonger than me, I can't fight back...I call out for help yet everybody ignores me...they want me to suffer! I then realize you can only rely on yourself, nobody else...but the pain is too much...after what feels like hours they finally quit and leave me...broken and bloodied in the streets...they will pay...everybody will pay...

My soul is filled with hate and anger...I will have my revenge on everybody but mother...unless otherwise but until then I have to become stronger...

My name is..._Tyrannis_...and revenge will be MINE!

* * *

END CHAPTER


	2. Old Man of The Mountain

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, and Aria and her dark side; Ariasel belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Ignitus was enraged, not only had some students beaten on his friend's son but his _own_ son, Blaze, had taken a part in it. Blaze said he never hit him but he watched idlely by as the others beat him into a near bloody pulp! When Ignitus had arrived on the scene, he gave them a lesson they wouldn't soon forget and then brought the injured dragon to the Infirmary.

Currently he was glaring at his son. Blaze was a Fire-Shadow-Ice dragon, his scales were a deep yellow with a blue underbelly, 4 horns two of which curved straight back and the other two were like his grandfather's, his wing membranes were pitch black and his eyes were crimson. Blaze could hold his own in a staring contest against any dragon except his father, he always looked away before his dad even looked at him and Blaze could tell he was very, very angry.

"You could have helped him." said Ignitus sternly while keeping the glare up.

"Why? He's a freak." said Blaze still looking away.

"Then you have insulted me and my friends by saying Tyrannis is a freak."

"What? No...I...I didn't mean...That's not...no..."

"Then I suggest you apologize to him when he wakes up...if he lets you."

Blaze sighed in defeat before he left leaving Ignitus to his thoughts and worries. Ignitus got up and walked into the back room of his house and activated the pool there. A large hooded figure with no visible facial features behind the hood appeared.

"Your son was attacked today, my son stood by and watched the beating. Your son is also becoming more and more violent with each passing day. Only his friends are spared his wrath. What do you want me to do?" said Ignitus to the figure.

"Send him up to the old Base Ignitus and tell him he has something important to do there. I will be waiting for his arrival. I will try to talk him out of his anger." said the figure.

"Will you reveal your face to him?"

"No, not yet...He must learn patience. May the Ancestors be with us for soon our darkest day will be at hand." at the last part a small glint of metal shown through the hood then disappeared being replaced with the glow of a blue eye and with that the figure disappeared. Ignitus shook his head before he walked out of the house.

* * *

Infirmary

Tyrannis was tossing and turing in his sleep and Emerald didn't like it. She knew the grey scaled-black striped dragon since they were younglings, back then though he was happy...now he's cold but not heartless and the beating he recieved...she didn't want to know what that would do to him...

Emerald was a Plant Dragoness, her scales were an emerald color with a green underbelly, her horns were short but ridiculously sharp, her tail blade was a mace, and her wing membranes were green, and her eyes were a brilliant sapphire. She earned her name due to the emerald like shapes her scales took on her forehead. And she did receive a few wolf whistles now and then but she ignored them because she could care less what others thought, she thought she was just another average dragoness.

Suddenly Tyrannis shoot awake panting heavily and looking around in a panic before he managed to calm down.

"You okay, Tyran?

"Yeah...yeah...thanks Emerald." he said smiling at her but she could tell something was wrong just by looking into his red and gold eyes. It was weird, his right eye was a golden color yet his left was red with a red-black "X" through it. She saw something in his eyes that scared her but she ignored it and smiled back. That's when Blaze walked into the room and the smile that Tyrannis had disappeared replaced with an emotionless mask.

"Sorry for not helping you when they attacked you." said Blaze keeping his head down.

"Fine. Apology accepted." said Tyrannis with no hint of caring in his voice before he got up and walked out the door to bump into Ignitus.

"Tyrannis, come with me." said the black-gold dragon with a "no room for argument" voice.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, I just need you to come with me."

Tyrannis followed Ignitus until they were at the city gates, young dragons, cheetahs, moles, and other civilians moved out of the way for the two, not only out of respect for the war veteran but also fear. His nickname was what caused the fear; "The Buzzsaw Dragon of Death" is what he was called and he only used that ability when angered or against enemies. If someone made him mad all he had to do was unleash his spikes and the matter was settled, in his favor. Nobody bothered them, at all.

Once they arrived at the gates Ignitus handed Tyrannis a map.

"Head to the Old Base Mountain and you'll meet somebody who can help you." said Ignitus before he walked away leaving Tyrannis along. Tyrannis looked at the map he was given and looked it over.

'What's so important about that place?! Sure there's lots of crystals there but what good will they do me?! I need power not some old military base! But...he did say somebody was there who could help me...Okay, I'll check it out.' thought the dragon before he took off.

* * *

Old Mountain Base; 7 Hours Later

Tyrannis landed at the entrance to a cave, tired and weak from the non-stop flight and was about to lay down to get some sleep when a voice spoke from inside the cave.

"Come in young dragon! Come in! It isn't often that I have visitors here this far north." said the voice which shocked Tyrannis and he cautiously entered.

"I understand your caution. Why would an old dragon hermit like me want to invite somebody into my cave? Loneliness that's why. I'm not a complete hermit you know."

"W-who are you?" said Tyrannis after he finally found his voice.

"My name is not important now, but you may call me 'Old Man of The Mountain', 'Old Man', or 'The Crazy Old Hermit', just don't call me 'Old Bat'. hahahahaha."

"Why are you so...open?"

"Because I haven't had anyone to talk to in the last...oh, 12 years?"

"You were around during the Multi-Elemental Purge?"

"Is that what they call that? But to answer you're question, yes, I was. I even took part in the war, alongside your father."

In the darkness of the cave Tyrannis couldn't see the grin on the old dragon's face just a blue glowing eye.

"Y-you knew him?"

"Yes...childish fellow and an insane one at that but a selfless one too, gave his life to save his friends, or so they thought. Was sucked into a vortex, they thought he died, but when they attacked WarFang he had already gotten to Magmus, scared the living daylights out of the old man he did. Scarred your father's body was...your mother dealt the killing blow to Magmus, used a Fear Screech on him...gave him a heart attack it did...Bloody fool deserved it."

"Is he still alive...?"

"Don't know...he disappeared a while back...even I can't find him. But a word of advice young dragon, abandon your plans for revenge...it will only lead to suffering to EVERYONE you know..."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"You don't have to...it was just some friendly advice."

"Advice?! ADVICE?! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OF ME! YOU WANT ME TO QUIT MY QUEST SO YOU CAN HURT ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE BUT A SELECT FEW I KNOW!"

With that Tyrannis stormed out of the cave and went into the old Barracks there and went to sleep unaware of the Old Man standing over him.

"I hate everything. Everything hates me in return." mumbled Tyrannis in his sleep.

"Your soul is tortured for one so young. Do what you will but I will not stop you and whatever happens know this; I will always love you son." said the dragon before he disappeared in black mist.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	3. Meet Damashi

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, and Aria and her dark side; Ariasel belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Tyrannis awoke and walked outside the barracks to get sent flying into the rock wall. Getting up he saw a large man covered in war paint, a bowler hat, knives sticking out of his back, and weilding a large sword.

"Blood for the Loa!" yelled the man before he charged.

[Predator: Concrete Jungle; ScarFace Vs. Les Serviteur Houngan Theme]

Tyrannis doged the massive sword the man wielded and he thought it'd be slow due to its size, he got a couple of cuts that proved that theory wrong. When he went to counterattack the man was able to block all but his elemental attacks. When he knocked the giant down he got up in a second and threw a grenade that exploded in green mist in the shape of a skull. The mist burned his scales causing him to stagger back and the man charged readying for a finishing blow...that never came. Tyrannis formed his tail blade into a spear and rammed it into the man's stomach who dropped his sword upon impact.

"I have failed..." croaked the man before he exploded in a skull-shaped green mist.

[End Theme]

Tyrannis panted heavily after the fight, keeping his ears open for any sound of approaching danger. He stood stock still when he heard stomping and when he turned around he saw a silver robot and sighed.

Jazz

"There ya are man! I've been lookin' everywhere for ya! Ignitus sent me to bring ya back. (transforms and opens car door) Hop in!"

Tyrannis didn't argue with the Autobot and got in peacefully and layed down on the back seat.

"Something attack ya?"

"Just some weird man with war paint and knives sticking out of his back." said Tyrannis half awake.

* * *

WarFang; Infirmary; 45 Minutes Later

Tyrannis awoke and found himself once again the Infirmary and he grimanced.

'I should _not _be this weak! I need more strength, more endurance, more power...I'll see if I can have the Guardians help out with that...' thought Tyrannis to himself before he left the building and started walking towards the Academy. Walking down one of the more empty streets he was thinking to himself when...

"Greetings!" said a blue orb of light that suddenly appeared in front of Tyrannis who let out a startled yelp.

"I'm sorry for startling you. Allow me to introduce myself. I am...Damashi." said the orb.

"Who sent you?! Another one of those who want me to stray off my quest?!" growled Tyrannis.

"No...I'm here to _help_ you on your path."

"Wait. What?!"

"Yes. I have been watching you all your life and you are most unfortunate yet fortunate. Train with the Guardians until I come back, do NOT tell anybody you met me okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now hurry along, class will begin soon."

With that Tyrannis ran towards the Academy a little faster and the orb watched him go and then it disappeared unaware that another Dragon, with yellow scales, watched the encounter from the roof tops.

"I better keep an eye on him." muttered Blaze to himself before jumping into the air and igniting himself heading for the Academy.

'Finally! Somebody who understands my pain! This will be so much easier now!' thought Tyrannis and a sinister smile formed on his face as he neared the Academy. He dropped the smile and put up his emotionless mask as he entered and nearly gasped at the sight of the interior but stopped himself from doing so. He went right to the first class he always had: Advanced Elemental Combat Training and began his new harsher training when he asked the Guardian teaching the class for something a little more...challenging...

* * *

END CHAPTER


	4. The New Gang

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Blank, Lesh and Laya, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Academy; Mess Hall

Tyrannis was eating by himself in the mess hall until a strange dragon comes up to him. The dragon's scales are grey with a black underbelly that doesn't reflect any light at all, he has a large cluster of black horns, his wing membranes are black and his tail blade is more of a hook. His eyes are yellow, probably the only color on his body.

"Hey, you're Tyrannis right? (Tyrannis doesn't answer) Hellooooo? Oh fine, I was wondering if I could sit with you, 'cos you're lonely and all." said the dragon.

"Why don't you stick your head up your a-wait what?" said Tyrannis.

"Can. I. Sit. Here?"

"Why?"

"Well, let's see; you're lonely, I'm bored, I'm sick to death of idiots who claim to 'done my momma' and if I remember correctly our dads and granddads were friends so I might as well keep up the reputation."

"Errr."

"I knew you'd agree!"

"I didn't say...oh whatever..."

"By the way I'm setting up an expedition to nearby cave filled with treasure and undead Apes, wanna come? I'm a dragon short."

"Ohh will you please shut u-what, treasure?!"

"HA! Second time! There's a cave that our parents went to when they were young, what'd'ya say we go ourselves and sample the good 'ol taste o' history?"

"How many dragons are coming?"

"One, maybe two."

"And those dragons are...?"

"Well, me, maybe you. So one or two."

"No else is coming? (dragon shakes his head 'no') Only we know? (Dragon nods) When do we move?"

"Two hours after school."

"Perfect."

"Name's Blank by the way."

"You know my name so no need for me to tell you."

Both have their meals and leave when the bell rings and head to their classes. Blank goes to History while Tyrannis goes to Chemistry and five seconds into both classes the door leading into Tyrannis' room blows off its hinges.

"TYRANNISSSSSSSS!" yells the teacher.

* * *

Two Hours Later; Cave entrance

Tyrannis is waiting leaning against the rock entrance to the cave getting impatient. After another few minutes Blank comes running up.

"Sorry I'm late...traffic was murder." said the black dragon.

"What traf-...nevermind. Let's just get this over with." said Tyrannis walking into the cave with Blank by his side.

Before the two are even a good distance into the cave, they hear noises coming from outside.

"I thought you said it'd only be us!" said Tyrannis glaring at Blank.

"I did, I don't know who followed us."

Both quietly went as close to entrance as possible until...

*CLINK!*

...Blank kicked a pebble against a metal support beam and one of the figures at the entrance turns around.

"You idiot!" hisses Tyrannis before he takes cover as Fire bombs come flying at them and Blank is frozen in place.

"Get over here!" says Tyrannis grabbing Blank and pulling him to the side to avoid the Fire bombs. After a lengthy barrage the attacker speaks.

"Alright, whoever you are you have THREE seconds to come out! One..."

"Wait! Laya! Its me, Blank!"

"Ahem."

"And Tyrannis."

"What are you doing here?" says Laya as she sees the two walking out from behind cover.

"Searching for treasure, adventure, and whatever else sweetcheeks."

*CRACK!*

"Ow! What was that for?!"

Laya just scoffs after seeing Blank's reaction to her punching him in the face.

Laya is the daughter of Combu and Flare, she is a bright purple with crimson lightning bolt marks all over her body. Her wing membranes are covered in swirling black marks over a white background, her eyes are blue, and she has a mace on the end of her tail like an Earth Dragon. Her horns are like her mother's. She is a lot bigger than her brother Lesh.

Lesh is a black dragon with purple swirls on his face and golden eyes with blue wing membranes and a white underbelly. He has two horns that curl out and into each other making them look like a circle, his tail blade is oval shaped with a slight point. He is rather small for his age.

"Come on Lesh say 'hi'." said Laya to her younger brother hiding behind her.

"H-hi." said Lesh timidly.

" 'Ello." said Blank rather loudly.

"Hey." grunted Tyrannis.

The smaller dragon instantly hid behind Laya.

"He could certainly use less babying." muttered Tyrannis under his breath.

*CRACK!*

"AH! WHAT THE- FLIPPING HE- I OUGHTA- DAH!"

"Never knew you had such a big vocabulary." said Blaze as he landed a little to their left.

"Great! The more the merrier!" said Blank.

"[Sarcastically] Yeah. Great." said Tyrannis.

"Do you always have to hide your emotions Tyran?" said Emerald as she suddenly appeared behind the group from a giant blue flower.

Tyrannis looked stunned for a moment as he looked at Emerald before he regained himself.

"I am NOT hiding anything!" he said through a blush which showed quite brightly on his face.

"Tyrannis likes Emerald! Tyrannis likes- Huurck!" said Blank before getting his neck grabbed by Tyrannis, "[Strained] I'll stop now."

Tyrannis lets him go and the group walks into the cave filling bags that Blank brought along with him up with the gems and other treasure items scattered in the rooms while also dealing with Undead Apes who want to stop them. Once they're deeper into the cave, probably the second level, Tyrannis spots a giant purple gem that just radiates with power. He looks at it longingly and is snapped out of it when Damashi appears.

"Tyrannis, grab that gem!" commands the orb.

"Why?"

"It will help increase your strength along with another one but I am currently unable to locate it."

"Okay. Now go away before the others find you!"

With that Damashi disappeared and Tyrannis grabbed the gem before stuffing it into another bag and continued stuffing the other bags with other gems and treasure items. After awhile the group came to a large open part of the cave and were looking around when...

"RRRAAAAAHHHH!" roared a creature with blue eyes and blue gems as it dropped down from the ceiling. Lesh hid behind cover, Blank yelped and jumped into Tyrannis' arms (who happened to be standing on his hind legs at the moment) and Laya opened fired on the creature hitting him in the side.

"AH! THAT BURNS!" yells the creature clutching his side and Emerald recognizes the voice.

"Lord Kor?"

"Yes, little one it is me. Don't worry I've been through worse."

"What are you doing here?" said Laya a little ticked off.

"Bold one aren't you? I'm here scouting caves and this one is almost to my liking, the Undead Apes are a problem though."

"S-sorry f-for what m-my sister did, s-sir." said Lesh.

"No problem young one. Keep going about with what you were doing, I'll be on my way." said Kor leaving.

"Well...that was close." joked Blank before Tyrannis abruptly dropped him, "Ow."

"Let's just get this over with." said Tyrannis walking over to a pile of gems and filling another bag.

Another hour or two later they leave the cave, dump out the treasure they acquired and begin bickering over their share except Tyrannis and Emerald. Tyrannis makes off with the gem Damashi told him to take and a large blue sapphire, while Emerald makes off with a few necklaces and some rubies. Emerald runs ahead and Tyrannis looks back to see Laya standing atop the bodies of the others who are beaten black and blue.

'Surprised Blaze lost, thought he was tougher than that.' thought Tyrannis before he continued his run.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	5. Darkness sets In

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Blank, Lesh and Laya, and Aria and her Dark Side; Ariasel belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

WarFang; Tyrannis' House

Tyrannis entered his room and looked around for a good spot to hide the gem that Damashi told him to take and then he remembered the trapdoor he built under his bed. Nobody but him knew about it and nobody knew he had it, only Damashi, so what better place to hide it. He crawled under the bed, opened the trapdoor and placed the gem carefully inside and left his house with a smug grin on his face before he replaced it with the emotionless mask.

* * *

Academy; 3 Hours Later

Tyrannis was in the garden section of the Academy and was trying to calm his nerves, something had him on edge and when that happened...things weren't gonna end well.

"Hey freak." said Blaze and Tyrannis sighed. The guy was a friend but an arrogant one. He could tell Emerald and Blank tried to stop him from coming here but the son of Ignitus might deserve a good beat down. _Maybe_...

"What do you want Blaze?" said Tyrannis fixing his Shattered Eye on the dragon.

"Why are you in the flowers? You a girl under all that muscle?"

"Good luck baiting me, it won't work." said Tyrannis getting up and walking away.

"Figured you'd run away like a little girl, after all you're mother raised you not your FATHER!"

That did it! Both Emerald and Blank ran up to Tyrannis as they saw black smoke rising from his paws.

"Tyran, calm down." said Emerald trying to keep as calm as possible.

"Yeah man! Don't go nuts here, you can't control your Dark Form yet and we all know how that will end!" said Blank some panic showing in his eyes.

"He...has...to...pay...for insulting...me like...that!" said Tyrannis while trying to fight it.

"No he doesn't. He's just trying to bait you man! Fight it!" said Blank.

"Figures. He's too much of a coward to fight me anyway." said Blaze and the two dragons look at Blaze with shock, fear, and worry.

"RAAAH!" roared Dark Tyrannis as he turned around and tackled Blaze before the two could react.

"COWARD!? I'LL SHOW YOU COWARD YOU ARROGANT STUCK-UP SON OF BITCH!" yelled Dark Tyrannis as he began slashing Blaze's face with his Convexity infused claws.

Blaze screamed in agony as the claws raked against his face and chest, drawing blood and slowly turning him to stone.

"I'M NOT A COWARD!" yelled Tyrannis as he continued clawing at Blaze.

Suddenly vines shot out of the ground and grabbed Dark Tyrannis before wrapping him up tight so as to prevent him from moving.

"NO! HE MUST PAY! HE MUST FEEL PAIN! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! IT SHOWS I'M WEAK! I'M NOT WEAK! I'M NOT WEAK! I'M NOT WEAK. I'M NOT WEAK. I'M...NOT...WEAK...DON'T DO THIS...I NEED STRENGTH...NEED POWER...CAN'T SHOW WEAKNESS..." screamed the dragon his rant becoming weaker and weaker until he was pretty much crying while still in his Dark Form.

* * *

30 Minutes Later; Infirmary

Tyrannis was looking away from the scowling face of Emerald before she spoke.

"Was it worth it Tyran? Was it? Maybe you are a monster." she said before she walked out of the building. On the outside Tyrannis was emotionless but on the inside...his heart broke.

"She's just mad that you lost control that badly. I think after this, Blaze won't be as arrogant. And I am NOT gonna make you mad anytime soon." said Blank.

"Can you just leave me alone for awhile?" said Tyrannis walking away.

"Sure thing."

Tyrannis walked through the streets of WarFang, emotions conflicting within him. It wasn't until he was in gardens of WarFang did he stop. Damashi appeared beside him.

"Why so glum?" asked the orb.

"I attacked a friend after he called me a coward. I lost control and my Dark Form took over. I also lost the girl...I...l-l-liked..." said Tyrannis hanging his head in shame.

"Don't worry. Everybody loses control, you just need a teacher...Kor would be a good one..."

"I don't want my head to be lumpy, thank you very much."

"Just a suggestion. Or..."

"Or what?"

"You could forget about your friends. They make you weak, make you hold back...Your choice..."

Damishi disappeared after that leaving Tyrannis to his thoughts and raging emotions...

'Maybe I should forget about them...but it does fill a certain void in my heart...I'll have to think about it...'

* * *

END CHAPTER


	6. Paths and Decisions

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Smog, and Aria and her Dark Side; Ariasel belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Tyrannis was stuck. He could either abandon his friends and become stronger but...they helped fill a void in his heart...he grunted in annoyance at the decision.

_"Calm yourself young dragon." _spoke a voice.

"Who's there?!" said Tyrannis getting into a defensive position.

_"I am no threat nor am I near. I am the Chronicler and you must stop listening to Damishi's lies."_

"He's not lying! He's helping me!"

_"Your rage and hate blind you to the truth, but I believe you will learn that soon enough. Just remember my warning Tyrannis."_

With that, the voice was gone leaving Tyrannis confused and annoyed. He began walking towards the training grounds unaware of the large Alien-like tail sticking out just around the corner.

"I don't like this..." said Crux to himself before he scrambled up the building and out of sight just as Tyrannis looked around the corner.

"I must be hearing things." muttered the dragon as Crux watched him from the rooftops, his outline in Crux's scent sight; a flashing black outline.

"I have to warn the others." said Crux but was stopped as something grabbed his tail, he turned around to meet the pummel of a sword. He was out before he hit the ground.

"You're warning no one dragon!" growled a massive Ape as he bound and gagged the Xeno dragon before leaping over the walls with one jump and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Guardians' Chambers; 3 Hours Later

Noir walked into the chamber with worry showing on his face.

"Ah, Noir. What do we owe this pleasure?" said Terra the Earth Guardian. He had green scales with a mossy green underbelly, orange wing membranes, a green mane, four horns all ram-like one of which is broken, and blue eyes. His tail blade with a spiked mace.

"Dad hasn't come home and that means something's up. He's never late and he usually has a reason but he's never late by THREE HOURS." said Noir.

"THREE hours? That is unusual..." mused the Electric Guardian, Volt. Volt pretty much resembled Volteer if only because he's his great, great, great, great grandson.

Suddenly a cheetah soldier burst into the chamber out of breath and panting heavily.

"Pardon...my interruption...sirs but...an Ape killed five...of my men before...he made off with a large adult dragon...with small wings..." panted the cheetah.

"That dragon has to be Crux but why would an Ape kidnap him?" said Volt losing himself to his thoughts.

"I'm going after that Ape." growled Noir but was stopped by one of the Guardians.

"Don't think you have to do this alone."said Terra.

"I'll bring somebody else along too." said Noir before walking out of the building.

* * *

30 Minutes Later; Ape Camp

Noir, Ignitus, Destra, and Combu advanced towards the Ape Camp and when Noir notices somebody following them, they get Harbison to tag along. Once they're within 10 feet of the camp, they stop and Harbison drops the large bag he was carrying.

"Time to bring out Ol' Painless." said the Terran Xeno unzipping the bag and pulling out a Mini-gun, "Let's see them survive this."

Harbison walks right into the open and whistles.

"Oi! Come on you Stupid Apes! I manage to get this far and nobody notices me! You stink! Literally!"

After that insult at least 20 Apes appear in front of him and he smirks.

"Before we begin the bloodbath, allow me to introduce you to a friend. Ol' Painless, Apes. Apes, Ol' Painless."

*Whirring*

The Apes are cut down before they even get close and Harbison advances into the camp cutting them and their tents down in seconds. The leader notices this and prepares to leave but is stopped by a dragon, two to be exact.

"Next time, add more guards." said Noir his tail swaying with intent to kill.

"Bah! You dragons are all alike! When our master comes, you'll all die!" yelled the leader before he threw a flash bomb and disappeared from sight. The remaining Apes attacked the group but were either slaughtered by Harbison wielding Ol' Painless or the Dragons. Within ten minutes of entering the camp all the Apes were dead.

"Why'd the Ape kidnap you?" said Ignitus.

"I don't know but somebody is adding Tyrannis and its NOT the good kind." said Crux.

"Do we stop him?" said Destra.

"No, we must wait and see what path he takes." said the Old Man of the Mountain appearing from black mist.

"Why do you insist on not taking action?!" said Combu.

"He is my son and I make the decisions. Besides, I have a feeling that only I will be able to stop him anyway. Don't stop him...not yet..." said the Old Man before disappearing in black mist as a small breeze came.

"He'll be the death of us." said Noir jokingly and shaking his head.

[Distant yet close:] "I heard that Noir."

"So much like Skyler he is." said Noir before the group took off and headed back for WarFang

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hidden Cave under the Silver River

Tyrannis was digging out a purple crystal from the wall. The calming sensation helped his nerves but no a lot. Damashi told him the crystal was needed.

"This is taking too long! Can't I get more power somewhere else?!" said Tyrannis to the orb.

"Yes. I wasn't always in this state, I use to be the most powerful dragon in all the realms until I was wrongfully killed by a Purple Dragon. The gem and crystal are needed for a ritual to bring back the dead."

"The d-dead?"

"Do not worry. I won't be a zombie if that's what you think. No...I'll be 100% alive...and I'll be able to train you."

"Really?!"

"Yes. Continue with your work and I'll tell you when the time is right for the ritual."

"Yes, sir."

Tyrannis continued with his digging on the purple crystal until he finally managed to get it out and once he returned home, he hid it with the other one. Nobody knew that his actions were being commanded by a sinister force, not even he himself knew it but his anger and hatred fueled his quest for strength, blinding him to the truth. A lone figure in a cloak and hood watched him head for the Academy after dropping off the crystal, a frown upon his face.

"Divert from this path Tyrannis or the world will suffer." said the figure before disappearing in black mist.

Tyrannis looked back and directly where the figure was standing but saw nothing and shook his head.

"I must be getting paranoid." mumbled the dragon to himself.

"He will cause this world untold destruction, son, stop him!" said a Fox Dragon.

"Maybe he can divert from the path with time. Give it to him." said a Crocadog.

"Both of you just stop. He is my son and I will chose what to do!" said the figure glaring at both ghosts before they disappeared and with one last glance he disappeared as a blue streak through the sky overhead and Tyrannis saw this.

"Wow..." gasped the dragon unaware of who or what the streak was.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	7. A Bully's Lesson

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

WarFang; Academy

Tyrannis was dealing with four small wooden dummies. The first one charged and got its head caved in by his tail blade morphing into a mace, the second one was covered in his Posion element burning it into a green puddle of goo, the third was ignited by his Black Fire. It tried everything to put out the flames but failed. The fourth one he went bipedal, grabbed it, and ripped it in two before ingiting it with Black Fire.

Two medium dummies sprang up and he charged the first one and performed a Black Comet Dash through its chest. The second one clubbed him but found its club broken after being tackled by Tyrannis but it never got up again because he rammed his claws into its throat and pulled, removing what would have been its windpipe. It died gagging on its own blood and lack of oxygen.

Two mediums and a Large Armored one then sprang up and charged. Tyrannis decapitated the first but had the wind knocked out of him when the second plowed into him knocking him into a wall. His vision was blurred once he got back up and he saw the dummies advancing.

'They can't beat me. I won't let them! I'm not weak!' thought the dragon to himself as Black Fire engulfed him. The dragons behind the safety glass (which was installed after Skyler advised it) felt the air grow hotter and heavier, some actually began caughing badly.

The dummies began backing away but were stopped when the fire cut off their path. The black fire on Tyrannis began expanding outward until it exploded much like a regular Fire Fury but much more chaotic. The flames arced off towards the two dummies and went down their throats igniting them from the inside and outside at the same time. The dummies screamed in agony as they were incinerated by the flames. When the Fury died down, Tyrannis was panting heavily yet the large dummy was still standing yet badly burned. He unleashed a Black Fire Bomb at it, causing the dummy to explode sending shrapnel everywhere.

After that the glass lowered and Tyrannis let out a sigh.

"You...pass. But please don't do that in a spar. I'd hate to see the aftermath." said the teacher from the sidelines.

"And I am definitely NOT gonna piss you off." said Blank as he looked at the incinerated dummies.

"Gee, thanks." said Tyrannis his voice laced with sarcasm.

"No problem." said Blank unaware of the sarcasm.

* * *

7 Hours Later; Tyrannis' House

Tyrannis comes home and goes up to Comet.

"Mom, can you tell me _anything_ about father?"

Comet looks at her son for a moment and she seems to be thinking it over before she lets out a sigh.

"I'll tell you a little about him but not his appearance aside from three key features." she said, "Your father saved countless lives despite the fact many deemed him an 'insane monster', yes he was insane but by no means a monster. He risked his life more than a couple of times in the years before he...disappeared. He was almost a kid that never grew up. Hehehehe. Guess that's what made him unique, aside from his willingness to put his life on the line for others. He saved Ignitus plus six young dragons from the 'Natural Guardsmen' army when they attacked, he was sucked into a vortex which we thought killed him...when we went after Magmus, my grandfather, he was already there...he was gonna leave but we stopped him and well he was here but then he disappeared. He stuck by his friends no matter what and he did get into a fight with Noir but after the vortex, they became friends again."

"He never left his friends behind?"

"Nope. He would have them leave first and he would leave last..." she trails off remembering a fight against rouge dragons where they were outnumbered and had to retreat, them first and him using his Plasma Blades to provide cover until they were out of sight.

"Mom? Mom!"

"What?"

"You zoned out..."

"Sorry, just remembering the rouge dragon incident. The three characteristics that you'll knew its him if you ever see him is a red-black 'X' through his right eye, five scars on the left side of his face; one on the eye, the other four on his cheek."

"So he always put people first before himself?"

"Yep. And remember this Tyrannis, not everybody hates you, friends will stick by you no matter what. Some though can be a little thick-headed and I imagine you know who I'm talking about?"

"Blaze. I'll snap him out of his arrogance."

"Just don't do it too harshly, we don't need another body on your record."

"Heheheheh ohhhhhh..."

After that he edges out of the house and heads for a nearby forest outside the walls unaware of two groups following him; one is a very small and timid dragon, another out for revenge with the scars to prove it.

* * *

Forest outside WarFang; 30 Minutes Later

Tyrannis stands on his hind legs and puts his head against a tree, his thoughts and emotions conflicting with each other.

'Dad put his own life on the line for others even though they called him insane. He...didn't care what they thought...I...I don't know what to do now...continue quest for revenge or just deal with it...but still get stronger...' he thought before he put his fist through a tree.

"What is wrong with me?!" he said aloud.

"One; you're a freak."

Tyrannis looked behind him to see Blaze with at least three or four other thug-like dragons with him, all very imposing.

"Two; Payback time. Get him!"

Two of the thugs charged but before he could even react, the entire group plus Blaze were unconscious and standing on top of the downed thugs was...Lesh.

"Lesh?!" said Tyrannis shocked at the little guy's strength.

"Y-yes." said the black dragon a little nervous.

"How the hell did you do that?! I mean, no offense, I thought you were a wimp!"

"None taken. I may be timid but I won't stand by and let others get hurt, it doesn't feel right."

"Uh-huh. You're a lot stronger than you look, why doesn't your sister notice that?"

"*Sigh* Because she's too naive.I love my sister but still...she doesn't realize I need my own space to develop. I need somebody to toughen me up, not make me soft. Someone like...like...you."

"Eh-what now?"

"Can you train me, help get stronger, without Laya knowing?"

'Use him for your personal gain. No! He's a friend, just help him.'

"Sure. But first I think Blaze needs a lesson in humility" said Tyrannis grabbing Blaze by the ankle and dragging him behind, "Come along, you won't want to miss this."

Lesh follows unsure of what the grey scaled-black striped dragon plans to do.

* * *

Town Central; 20 Minutes Later

Blaze wakes up with Tyrannis staring at him.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." says Tyrannis grabbing him by the chin and shaking him a little before letting go and walking over to a rope and pulling it.

A curtain falls...

"Piñata!" yells Tyrannis and little kids (cheetahs, moles, dragons, etc.) come charging at Blaze with bats.

"Ow! Hey! Watch the bat! Watch the bat!"

*CRACK!*

"[High pitch] AAAAAAH! The bat!"

Lesh sees Tyrannis laughing and begins laughing himself.

'So this is what its like to laugh with a friend...maybe I will delay my for awhile anyway...' thought Tyrannis as he watched Blaze get beaten black and blue by the little kids.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	8. Everything is Right in The World, or not

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Smog, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

WarFang; Academy, Mess Hall

The group minus Blaze was sitting together and no one but Emerald noticed the look in Tyrannis' eyes.

"Okay Tyran, don't bother hiding anything from me. I know that look." said Emerald glaring at him.

"What look?" said Tyrannis.

"The 'I'm gonna prank someone' look...which you haven't used since you were 6."

*SPLAT!*

The group turn around to see a pie in Blaze's face and Tyrannis bursts out laughing and dodges a bunch of noodles tossed at him by Blaze only to smack Laya in the face instead.

"FOOD FIGHT!" yells Tyrannis throwing a pie in Emerald's face. Soon the other students join in and the room becomes a mess. The only one not covered in food near the end of the fight is Tyrannis until Emerald dumps a cauldron of soup on him.

*Sniff! Sniff! GAG!*

"This soup is at least twenty weeks past due!" said Tyrannis nearly losing his lunch but then bursts out laughing at seeing the other students covered in head to toe with food items.

"AHEM!"

Tyrannis looks up to see an angry Spyro.

"Uh oh." said Tyrannis putting on a nervous smile before throwing a pie in his face and everybody gasps.

"BYE!" said Tyrannis going bipedal and running off with an angry Spyro on his heels and everybody bursts out laughing until the lunch lady cheetah makes them clean up the mess.

* * *

7 Hours Later

"I can't believe ya did that man! Throwing a pie in Spyro's face?! I'm surprise he didn't kill ya!" said Blank.

"He couldn't catch me and he never will." said Tyrannis a smug grin on his face.

"Oh yeah? GOTCHA!" said Spyro grabbing Tyrannis by the neck.

"Hey no fair! You snuck up on me!" said Tyrannis struggling in his grip.

"Something's different about you..." said Spyro narrowing his eyes at the grey scaled-black striped dragon.

"What? You don't like my new attitude?"

"I've got my eye on you." said Spyro putting Tyrannis down and walking off.

"What was that about?! He seemed edgier than a wyvern starving to death." said Blank.

"I don't know..." said Tyrannis somewhat surprised but ignored it.

* * *

30 MINUTES LATER; Garden

Tyrannis walks into the garden when the trees uproot themselves and grab his arms and legs and Emerald walks into view.

"Emerald?! What is the meaning of this?!" said Tyrannis struggling against the trees but could not break their hold.

"You know what this is about." said Emerald glaring at him.

"What did I do?"

"You went too far. You turned Blaze into some sort of Pinata for your own amusement."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"The plants told me."

"Oh yeah. Right...ahem, I did it because he needed a lesson in humility and that was the best thing I could think of."

"You could had his dad punish him."

"Ignitus is too soft on his son."

Suddenly the trees let him go and Emerald turns her back to him.

"Just go away Tyrannis."

Uh oh! If she didn't shorten his name, it meant she was mad.

"Emerald, I-" began Tyrannis but is interrupted as spiked vines shoot out of the ground and surround Emerald, one cutting his paw and drawing blood.

"Fine! WHO NEEDS YOU?!" yells Tyrannis running away while clutching his paw. He ran until he was in the forest near WarFang and slumped against a tree crying.

"Why? Why?! Why?! Why?!" said Tyrannis through his tears.

"What is wrong?" said Damashi.

"Emerald...she turned her back to me and I tried to talk to her and she summoned vines and I got cut..." said Tyrannis not looking at the orb.

"Maybe she deserves a lesson?"

"NO! I AM NOT HARMING HER NO MATTER WHAT! NOW GO AWAY!"

The orb "staggered" back before disappearing and a silence reigned for a few more minutes before the trees rustled. From the trees comes a baboon with a bamboo staff.

"Hello young one. Need some help?" said the Ape with a smile.

"What could you help me with?"

"Look at this flower. How would you describe it?" said the Ape holding a black thorny flower.

"Ugly."

"Exactly! But...(The flower then opens to reveal a pretty white inside) Never judge by what you see eh?"

"I suppos. Look I've got to go back."

*THUNK!*

"Not until I'm finished. You see here. This flower is like you in many ways; it may seem bad and different on the outside but on the inside is something that others value; kindness. See?"

"So I may seem bad, but...there's more to me than meets the eye, is that what you're saying?

"You learned a valuable lesson today. Now go home."

The baboon then disappeared in the trees.

"Weird guy."

*THUNK!*

"Ow!"

"I heard that! No one call Rico weird or else they want bump on head!"

Tyrannis got up, fixed his wounded paw and walked back into the city unaware of Rico morphing into Kor.

"There. I believe that set him down the correct path." said the "old man" as he began walking into the city from another direction.

When Tyrannis is walking in the streets he struts as if daring anyone to challenge him.

[Bionicle: Piraka Rap]

A black sphere suddenly appears to his right and Blank jumped out of it. Blaze then took the left, followed by Emerald, then Lesh and Laya. The group then heads to the Academy and when the next class starts, things begin to fall apart...

* * *

END CHAPTER


	9. Dark Betrayal

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Smog, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Academy; Training Room

Emerald was walking into the Training Hall when she tripped and Blaze tried to steady her but he misjudged his trajectory...and the two kissed...and Tyrannis walked in at that moment. Both of the dragons look at him wide-eyed and his face shows utter shock.

"Tyran, I-" begans Emerald but Tyrannis storms off.

"You must know how he feels if you keep hurting his feelings all of the time." said Blaze not showing any jealousy, resent, or any kind of arrogant stuck-up emotions, just sadness. They hear Lesh get up to go after Tyrannis and the group sees Laya grab him by the fore leg to stop him.

"Lesh, let him go." Laya says sternly.

"NO! I'M SICK OF YOU BABYING ME! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF AND I DON'T NEED YOU AROUND! YOU'RE MAKING ME SOFT NOT TOUGHENING ME UP! BESIDES HE'S OUR FRIEND AND I'M GONNA HELP HIM! NOW LET GO!" yelled Lesh, shocking everybody as the small dragon left to chase after his friend. Once outside he found a storm had suddenly appeared.

"What's with the weather?" he asked himself before taking off.

After a little while he saw Tyrannis heading for the gates and he landed in front of the bigger dragon.

"Tyrannis, what are you doing?!" said Lesh looking directly at his friend.

"Leaving. There is nothing here for me in this place. Only misery." said Tyrannis keeping his head down.

"What about us?! What about your friends?! What about our deal?!"

"Friends?! Friends make you weak! Now get out of me way!"

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING! YOU'RE COMING BACK WITH ME AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Lesh charges Tyrannis and gets the bigger dragon in a headlock but loses his grip sending him to the ground. The two then get into a short fight, Tyrannis easily beating Lesh.

"You should have gotten out of my way." said Tyrannis raising a paw, claws fully extended revealing the serrated edge.

(Lightning Flashes)

Blood flies as Tyrannis' claws rip through Lesh's neck. The smaller dragon clutches his neck to try to stop the bleeding only to get sent into the nearby wall where he falls to the ground.

"W-why? I...I was...your...friend..." said Lesh struggling to stay awoke.

"You're weak and that makes me weak. You don't deserve to live." says Tyrannis before he leaves Lesh in the rain. Two minutes later Laya arrives to see Lesh slowly bleeding to death still awake.

"LESH!" she yells running up to him.

"Who did this?! Who?!"

"T-Tyrannis...I tried...I tried...to...to stop...him..." said Lesh before losing consciousness.

"SOMEBODY HELP! Hold on Lesh! HELP!"

A second later a medic comes and just in time to save Lesh's life...

* * *

END CHAPTER


	10. Dark Designs, 1

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Aria and her Dark Side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Smog, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Twilight Forest

Tyrannis hid the crystals he had in a location only he knew and was currently wondering through Twilight Forest when he heard something form behind him and he turned around to see the group come out of a black sphere. Lesh was there too, his neck bandaged.

"So you've come to stop me. Good luck." said Tyrannis as he turned his back to them. Suddenly vines shoot out of the ground and grabbed him, restraining his arms, legs and gagging him.

"We're not gonna fight you, Tyran." said Emerald her paws aglow with green energy.

"You have no choice." said Tyrannis despite the gag and then the vines were incinerated in black fire causing them to drop him. He got up and went bipedal and got into a defensive stance while unsheathing his claws' serrated edges.

"Watch out for his claws!" said Lesh.

Blaze tried to Comet Dash Tyrannis but found one of his horns grabbed and then he was slammed onto his back, the wind knocked out him before a foot slammed into his rib cage causing him to cough up blood. Tyrannis dodges Fireballs from Laya and fires a Posion bomb at her which she avoids but then he does a cheap shot, throws dirt in her eyes causing her to stagger back rubbing her eyes. She was sent flying into a tree after Tyrannis delivered a back-hand. Emerald tries to tackle him but somehow misses, gets put into a headlock and finds a claw to her throat.

"Anybody come after me and her life is forfeit!" said Tyrannis holding the serrated edge of his claw to her throat.

At first nobody believes he's willing to do it but a look into his eyes showed he was. Blank then smirked when he remembered something.

"Okay everybody, let's leave coward boy here alone so he can leave let his girlfriend go." said Blank turning around and hoping he would get the desired effect.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND AND I AM NOT A COWARD!" yelled Tyrannis forgeting his hostage and charging Blank.

'BINGO!' thought Blank as he looked over his shoulder before disappearing in a black sphere and reappearing behind Tyrannis to deliver a tail slap but then gets tackled by the enraged dragon.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY YOU SMART MOUTHING WISE-CRACK!" yelled Tyrannis raising a paw, the claws extended.

"Funny. Ya fell right into my trap. I was only bait." said Blank before phasing through a black vortex on the ground underneath him leaving Tyrannis stunned until Alex plowed into him sending him flying through five trees.

"Next time we tell you to leave stuff to us, LISTEN!" yelled Alex giving the kids a side-glance stare.

"Sorry, sir." said everybody there except Tyrannis.

"Uh oh! TAKE COVER!" yelled Blank suddenly and he hit the dirt.

"What? OOF!" said Alex before getting sent flying by Dark Tyrannis.

"I'M GONNA RIP YOU APART!" yelled Dark Tyrannis charging the Chaos Dragon.

"Try it."

Both lock paws and despite Tyrannis being smaller and younger, he actually makes Alex fall to his knees in the strength test before kneeing him in the face, grabbing him by the face and throwing him into a rock wall, where he drills into it by at 30 feet.

"How pathetic. After all the talk I've heard of the Chaos Dragon, a mere twelve-year-old dragon kicks his butt." said Dark Tyrannis before taking off and leaving the group behind. Alex climbs out of the impression he made in the rock wall twenty minutes later.

"Please tell me that didn't happen." said Alex looking at them and their shocked expressions tell him otherwise, "Great. There goes my street cred."

He then fell over unconcious which surprised the group even more and so they had to drag him back to WarFang. Their hearts heavy and sad for they failed to get their friend back and any part of him that was their friend is gone.

* * *

WarFang; 1 Hour Later; Alleyway

"So why ya bring me here? I mean, why not meet in some place a bit...cleaner?" said Jazz as he sat against a wall.

"I called you hear because I'm not sure who to trust during this time. Tyrannis has two crystals and he's hidden them, where my Metal Head Scorpions have been unable to find out. Where do you think he would take them?" said Kor pacing back and forth.

"I don't know man. But I do know that something called the 'Night of Eternal Darkness' is in two days. Maybe they have something to do with that?"

Kor stopped pacing and looked wide-eyed at the too silvery Autobot.

"Transform Jazz. We have to get to the Ruins of Malefor(1) before Tyrannis!" said Kor.

"Right!"

Jazz transformed, opened a door for Kor, and took off. The silver car drove all day and night until they were at the Ruins of Malefor.

"Jazz, go into the cave and should I fail to stop Tyrannis, it is up to you." said Kor transforming.

"Will do big guy!" said Jazz running into the cave.

"Tyrannis stop this before its too late. You have NO idea what you are doing." said Kor to the horizon. His Metal Heads then set up a blockade near the entrance and they began patroling the area.

* * *

Tyrannis' Dream

_A large dragon stood over Tyrannis as he rammed the Blade of Olympus deeper into his chest._

_"Forgive me my son. You left me choice." said the dragon._

_"No...choice?! You could...have...stopped me...before...now! It is...YOUR...fault WarFang...was destroyed! YOUR...fault Cynder...was killed! YOUR...fault I...turned out...this way!" said Tyrannis his voice slightly distorted._

_"No, you chose the path of revenge, I tried to divert you, yet you wouldn't listen."_

_"You did no...such...thing!"_

_"Even now when you're at Death's doorstep you continue to defy me! (Leans in close) This will never happen if you stop your quest NOW!_

_Echoes: NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW!_

* * *

Tyrannis shoots awake looking around in a panic and then when he noticed nothing from his dream he calmed down.

"Was...that...dad? I heard his voice...but...didn't see his face...Will I destroy WarFang and kill Cynder? No! It was just a nightmare! Nightmares do NOT come true!" said the dragon and he gathered the crystals and continued on his journey toward the Ruins Of Malefor. Landing a short distance from the cave, he notices its quiet...to quiet. A resounding screech fills the air and soon Metal Heads surround him and from atop a nearby Mountain Metal Kor lands in front of himm his tail swaying.

"Stop this now boy or else everything is DOOMED!" said Kor.

"NO! I'M NOT LISTENING TO AN OLD GEEZER LIKE YOU!" snarled Tyrannis getting into a fighting stance on his hind legs.

"Then so be it! Metal Heads, GET HIM!" said Kor pointing at Tyrannis.

The Metal Heads charge Tyrannis, each of them wanting to knock out the grey scaled-black striped dragon. Too bad none lay a claw on him. After thirty seconds the entire Metal Head group attacking him is dead.

"Looks like I have to do this myself! EAT CONVEXITY!" yelled Kor firing Convexity Blasts from his gems...

* * *

END CHAPTER

(1) The Ruins of Malefor are the ruins of the Mountain of Malefor after one of my earlier stories where Skyler destroyed it.


	11. Dark Designs, 2

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Aria and her Dark Side; Ariasel, Smog, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

[D] = Distortion in voice

* * *

Tyrannis easily avoided the Convexity Blasts and sent his own at Kor which blasted the Former Metal Head Leader into the cave and into an awaiting Jazz causing both to hit the wall on the far side of the cave. Tyrannis entered and sat near the pit that had a beam of purple energy coming out of it. Damashi appeared by his side.

"Good. The eclipse is almost here. Choose which of the two crystals will go into the beam and which one you will destroy." said the orb before disappearing.

Tyrannis looked at both crystals before throwing one into into the beam and smashing the other one into millions of pieces. A shockwave caused Tyrannis to skid back a few feet as the energy from the beam seemed to increase. Tyrannis was happy for a second until he saw TWO figures in beam. And when he walked out he was downright afraid.

The first one to step out was a massive metal behemoth, his right arm was a bladed cannon. He recognized the symbol on the machine's chest, a Decepticon and not just an ordinary one; Megatron. The second one though, he knew it instantly, Malefor.

"[D] Thank you child for releashing us." said Malefor his demonic yellow eyes piercing into Tyrannis' soul.

"Yes. Now I have much to do." said Megatron begining to walk away but was stopped as Malefor grabbed his shoulder which annoyed the Decepticon.

"[D] Hold it Megatron. Do you know who this is?"

"No, but I don't care!"

"He's the grandson of Skyler..."

"Is that so? Well, this is my lucky day." said the Decepticon walking forward and loading his cannon before pointing it at the stunned young dragon, "Any last words?"

"Hey Mega-dork! Ready for Round 2?" said Jazz in vehicle mode before transforming and jump kicking Megatron in the face sending the Decepticon flying and his cannon misfired, harmlessly hitting a rock wall.

"[D] Dah! Pesky Autobot! I'll finish you myself." said Malefor advancing slowly on Tyrannis who's face went from shock to anger.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" yelled the dragon glaring daggers at Malefor.

"[D] Yes I did. You were so easy to manipulate. I used your anger and hatred to my advantage. Megatron was just a side bonus...You helped bring about the begining of the end of the world. For that I will end your life, mercifully!"

Malefor fired a Convexity blast at Tyrannis who was frozen in place when The Old Man of The Mountain jumped into the beam's path, outstretched his arms and took the beam on full force. When the beam died down, his cloak was ruined and his body was smoking.

"[D] How can this be?! Nobody can survive a DIRECT HIT from a Convexity attack!" said Malefor shocked.

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure of NOBODY being able to survive that kind of attack. After all...(Cybernetic eye lights up)...I've survived worse!" yelled the Old Man throwing off his cloak to reveal...

"[D] NO! NOT YOU!" said Malefor backing away.

"What's the matter Malefor? You look like you've seen a ghost. HAHAHAHAHA! Oh wait! You have! I'm supposed to be DEAD! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" taunted the figure.

"W-who are you?" said Tyrannis.

"Don't you recognize your old man?" said Klaxon looking at Tyrannis with his Cybernetic left half of his face to reveal the eye and cheek scars.

"D-DAD?!" said Tyrannis shocked and jumping back a little.

"You finally get to see my face. I bet you're happy..." said Klaxon before returning his attention to Malefor and drawing his Plasma Blades.

"RAAH!" yelled Klaxon charging the evil Purple Dragon.

Meanwhile Jazz had caused Megatron to leave the cave.

"Hold still you little cretin!" yelled Megatron trying to blast a hole in Jazz's chest and failing miserably.

"You couldn't hit the broad side of a Cybertronian Energon Leech! [Dodges another round] I thought you were ugly last time we fought, but your six times as ugly now! Hahaha!"

Jazz activates his cannon/shield and open fires on Megatron causing him to stagger back but does no noticable damage until he aims for Megatron's right shoulder...

...and blows it off in a massive explosion along with half of his right side, leaving Jazz stunned.

"D-did I do that?" said Jazz looking at his cannon in shock.

"No. I did." said Blackout walking up behind Jazz, his cannon smoking.

"Oh well. Hey Blackout, mind helping me give Megatron a taste of his own medicine?"

"Sure."

Blackout grabs Megatron's left arm and Jazz grabs his feet and both pull in opposite directions.

"NNOOOO-!"

Megatron gets ripped in half and Jazz walks up to the upper half of Megatron which Blackout dropped.

"Looks like I win Round 2." said Jazz to Megatron's corpse before blasting his head off.

"Cruel, for an Autobot." said Blackout smirking before turing his attention to the cave and he charged in only to have Klaxon fly into him knocking them both back. Both got up at the same time to see Malefor exit the cave.

"[D] Ahhhh...The Night of Eternal Darkness...My powers grow well beyond your's this night and I will destroy ALL OF YOU!" yelled Malefor drawing in dark energies to make himself into a Purple Behemoth.

"NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW!" yells Malefor but stops when he feels a tapping on his shoulder. He slowly turns his head to meet the fist of Unicron, sending him into a mountain which he levels as he hits it. Klaxon then grows to be as big as a Golem while still wielding his Plasma Blades.

"Let's dance." says Klaxon as Malefor gets up.

All three giants charge each other...

* * *

END CHAPTER


	12. Giant vs Giants, Father vs Son

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark Side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Malefor went after Unicron thinking the giant Transformer would be slow but...don't let a character's size fool you. Before Malefor could even land a blow, Unicron had him by the neck before he slammed him into the ground, stomped on him, grabbed him by the back of the head and repeatedly slammed his face into the ground before punting him into the Great Ocean.

Unicron opened his chest cavity to reveal a massive cannon that charged up in no time flat and fired a red beam that engulfed Malefor. When the beam ended Malefor's body was smoking but the Dark Master didn't go down there. He charged Unicron only to be grabbed by a horn and received a metal knee to the face before being thrown into another mountain. Unicron advanced pulling out a massive broadsword and raised it above his head and that's when Malefor cheated...

Malefor had broken off the mountain's peak and then rammed it into Unicron's right eye causing The Destroyer to drop his sword and clutch his ruined eye. The Dark Master used this time to fire a blast of Convexity that ripped open Unicron's left side causing the giant to scream in pain before getting tail slapped and sent flying into a mountain himself before collapsing, his eye flashing before going out.

Suddenly Unicron's sword erupted from Malefor's stomach and Klaxon walked in front of him.

"Next time, keep an eye on ALL your enemies." said Klaxon before forming his hands into Hydra Missile Launchers and bombarding the Dark Master at point blank range. After this Klaxon returned to normal, unaware of the events going on in the crater...until it was too late...

* * *

Crater

Malefor dragged himself along the ground to try to get to safety, but his wounds were so severe he didn't know if he would make it. It had also started raining during the fight against the giants and the rain burned his wounds. Lightning flashed and he saw Tyrannis standing before him.

"[D] Tyrannis...help me. Please..." said the Dark Master, his demonic yellow eyes pleading.

"Why should I? I was a pawn in your game. But now...who's the pawn and who's the commander?"

At this point Malefor noticed that Tyrannis' grey scales were darker and when lightning flashed again he saw two of Tyrannis' fangs jutting out. Before he could react, Tyrannis sank his fangs into his neck.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the Dark Master as his power left him.

"I'll take your power as revenge against you!" said Tyrannis and that's when Klaxon arrived on the scene...

A massive black explosion engulfed the two and Klaxon had to shield his eyes and when he looked back, he was utterly confused.

Tyrannis was now as big as Malefor but was more demonic looking and his eyes were still the same color but the golden one was now a slit and he was fighting a very old purple dragon.

"I will not let my power corrupt a young dragon!" yelled the old dragon defiantly as he grappled with Tyrannis.

"[D] FOOL! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME WITHOUT YOUR POWERS!" yelled Tyrannis.

"I still have one trick up my sleeve." said Malefor as he slammed a Predator Nuke onto Tyrannis' chest, " A gift from your grandfather.!"

"[D] NOOO!"

The explosion engulfed the two but when the smoke cleared, Tyrannis still stood and Malefor was nothing more than a charred skeleton.

"[D] HAHAHAHA! What a fool he was! Now everyone will feel my wrath!" said Tyrannis and then he charged Klaxon, "Starting with you!"

Both lock paws as lightning flashes but Tyrannis cheats and trips his father and slams one of his own Plasma Blades into his chest...the cyborg's dragon's face turning from shock to smug.

"What are you smirking about?!" demanded Tyrannis.

"I have learned that you will never stray from the path of revenge...I've been trying to prevent this for the last 25 years with this...(Left wrist opens up to reveal a high-tech device)...I've been reversing this battle over and over to see if I can change your heart, yet each time I get you off the path of darkness and onto the path of light...something _always_ makes you turn to darkness...This time though...I only plan to reverse time until I was tripped up...I know what to expect...I'm unaffected by it...afterall, my father gave it to me..."

[Time Reverses itself to the trip up]

The blade doesn't come down, it stops overhead.

"Dad...do it! I don't know how...long I can keep...control!" said Tyrannis his golden eye flickering between normal and slitted.

"SHATTERED EYE TECHNIQUE: CRYSTAL SEALING!"

Both dragons are then encased in (pardon the pun) crystal-clear crystals as Blackout, Jazz, Metal Kor, and a new Unicron arrive on scene. Unicron transforms from a futuristic tank (that strangely resembles a Terminator tank) into a massive powerhouse robot.

"Now what?!" said Unicron eyeing the crystal structure containing the two. At this point a red portal opens and a figure walks out...

* * *

END CHAPTER


	13. Begining of a New Threat

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

The figure walked up to the crystal structure and brought out Malefor's Skull(1) that now had strange runes on it and pointed it at Tyrannis. A purple transparent mist then left the crystal and went into the glowing skull and after all the mist disappeared in the skull, it stopped glowing.

"It is done." said the figure walking back to the portal.

"Who are you?" said Jazz pointing his weapon at the figure.

"You know me better than that Jazz. [Mimic's Megatron's Voice] You wouldn't be alive if it weren't for me. [Normal voice] Ring any bells?"

Jazz went wide-eyed behind his visor and lowered his weapon.

"Thanks...Skyler."

The figure nods and enters the portal.

"SEAL SHATTER!"

The crystal explodes violently and Tyrannis drops the sword as he returns to his normal height and pants heavily. Klaxon gets up and looks around and sighs.

"Finally..." he mutters before looking at his son and then puts on a toothy smile.

"Y-you're not mad?" said Tyrannis shocked.

"No...I'm just glad I fixed this whole mess."

"B-but I nearly killed Lesh and the others! I nearly let Malefor live, heck I even became the NEW DARK MASTER! AND YOU'RE NOT MAD?!"

"NOPE!"

"Wow...Mom was right, you ARE insane."

"I take that as a compliment."

Tyrannis bursts out laughing and then jumps when his dad hits him with a joybuzzer.

"WHY YOU- COME HERE!"

Both wrestle and Tyrannis gets pinned.

"No fair!"

"All is fair in love and war." said Klaxon with a smirk, "I may be very forgiving but your friends...you'll have to deal with them. And don't drag me into it!"

"Okay, okay. Just one thing though; why'd you leave?"

"[Sigh]...Look at me son. Do I look like a dragon that belongs in WarFang?"

"Actually...yes. Look at Crux, Ignitus, Noir, Taze, and Alex. They're weird yet they live in WarFang."

"I left because the citizens never welcomed me. My father, your grandfather, did some things that no one enjoyed. Ever hear of the 'Great Shadow'?"

"Yeah...why?"

"That was him...He was turned into a giant shadow skeletal dragon that was completely evil, but he was returned to normal but Magmus, deemed him a monster even when he learned to control that form. Magmus kept that ideal even when I was young. He organized the mob to chase after me that caused me to leave WarFang and be stranded on an island for THREE YEARS where I gained a titanium skeleton...*shudders*...Still not over that...I became insane and made it back to mainland and slowly regained some of my sanity, I'm still very insane, don't let my appearance fool you. HAHAHA. I then gained this Cyborg form from when my grand-uncle tried to turn me into some cyborg slave and failed...I was able to hid it until...the vortex incident...my body is so scarred by that, that if I were to leave this form, unless I went Mecha, I'd be dead in five minutes...That's why I left...who'd want some cybernetic freak like me for a father?"

"Dad...I'm over my hate of everything, even you...I want you back...I can't stand being alone...I feel alone now...I betrayed my friends...nearly killed Lesh..."

"And you nearly killed me." said Kor.

"Not helping." said Klaxon.

"...I...I also threatened to kill Emerald...WHAT GOT INTO ME?!"

*SLAP!*

"Thanks. I needed that."

"No problem."

"My hate and anger nearly ruined my life...not sure if I can go back..."

"You can. After all, after 5,000 years I met back up with my friends and your mother gave the four cheek scars. HHAHAHAHAHA! Besides, anybody tries to lay a paw, claw, or finger on you...they have to go through me first."

"Thanks. So...we heading back?"

"Yeah. RACE YA!"

A jet-pack sprouts on Klaxon's back and he blasts off.

"Hey NO FAIR!" yells Tyrannis and he fires a Posion glob at the jet-pack, causing it to malfunction and go into "blast off" mode (watch Star Wars Force Unleashed 2 Walkthrough to see it happen to Jump Troopers). Klaxon goes head first into a mountain and Tyrannis speeds by laughing until Klaxon arcs by.

"See ya later!" yells the blue-green arc.

Blackout appears next to Tyrannis and opens the doors and Tyrannis hops in and is sent flying into the back of the cockpit as Blackout activates hidden boosters on the sides of his vehicle mode that rockets him and Tyrannis past Klaxon and closer to the walls.

"Blackout! HIT THE BRAKES!" yells Tyrannis.

"WHAT BRAKES!?" replies Blackout.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

*CRASH!*

*Whirring slows down and then stops*

Blackout: "Owwwww...Last stop...everybody out...oh, my head..."

Tyrannis stumbles out of the wreckage and into the waiting range of the city's guards and Tyrannis puts his hands up in surrender.

"I surrender." said Tyrannis hanging his head.

Blackout transforms behind him.

"Attack the kid and its war." said the Autocon bringing out his cannon.

"Blackout, stand down." said Klaxon landing next to the crash site.

"Yes...sir." said the helicopter war bot and he limped away (what, do you expect him to come out okay after a crash?).

Tyrannis walked through the crowd and walked right up to Laya.

"Hit me." he said keeping his head low.

"What? Why?" she said stunned.

"I nearly killed your brother and I deserve a good punch. Right in the face if you will."

"Uh..."

"Do it."

*CRACK!*

"AH! FLIPPING HE- STUPID LITTLE- SON OF A- DAH!"

"You said to punch you." said Laya with a smirk.

Tyrannis got a unique beating from each of them until he came to Emerald.

"Emerald...I'm sorry for threatening to k-k-k-kill you...I don't deserve a relation." said Tyrannis still keeping his head low and began walking away but was stopped by a vine, gently, grabbing him and pulling him back and Emerald pulled him into a kiss and his eyes went wide before he began enjoying it. Klaxon looks at Alex with suspicion.

"I'm not doing anything to help them along." said Alex crossing his arms.

Klaxon shakes his head before looking up at the clouds. His cybernetic eye picking up nothing out of the norm.

"I have a very bad feeling..." said Klaxon to himself.

* * *

Town Square; Midnight

"LET'S PARTY!" yells Tyrannis as he beings playing heavy metal on a electric guitar (literally electric).

"Break it down!" says Jazz hitting the dance floor, mix and matching dance moves at impossible speeds.

Blackout and Warmonger arm-wrestling, Carnage wins.

"You cheated!"

"Who's gonna stop me?"

*Switch/Rust*

"Not you cause we're on the same side! HAHAHAHA!"

*Switch/Warmonger*

"Rematch?"

"Yeah but don't cheat this time buster!"

"I'll try not to."

Throughout the night its one nonstop party, the reason why nobody knows. But high atop the spire ,where he was stranded for weeks due to some overkill pranks, Klaxon watches the skies, his eyes watching for some kind of warning.

"I guess I'm paranoid. Time to join the fun. [Becomes Mask] ELLO EVERYBODY! I'M BAAAACK! SHOWTIME! WAHOO!" yells the now-even-more-insane MASK Klaxon as he jumps off the spire and joins the party.

* * *

Meanwhile; Location: Space; Distance: Unknown

"The dragons are more powerful than we thought. Plan B must be used!"

"But sir, that would mean-"

"I DON'T CARE! USE IT!"

"Y-yes sir."

The figure resumes his watchful eye of the planet as he calculates his next move. When some light enters his chamber, you'd believe he was The Fallen, but he was actually someone much, much worse...

* * *

END CHAPTER


	14. Hook Jaw Invasion

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Next Day

Tyrannis awoke with a massive headache but that went away when he saw the ghostly imagine of what he looked like when he absorbed Malefor's Power.

**"Hello Tyrannis. Do you know who I am?" **said the figure with a distorted version of his voice.

"Yes." said Tyrannis without showing fear.

**"I'm am WHAT you could have been. I am Tyrannt and I command you to let me free!"**

"No. I'm not going through that again."

**"Oh but you might...Hehehehehe...You just might..."**

Tyrannt faded away after that leaving Tyrannis with an uneasy feeling in the pits of his mind, soul, and stomach.

* * *

THREE YEARS LATER

Tyrannis was walking to the Academy thinking on how things had changed in three years. He himself had grown bigger in height and muscle and with some younger dragons with one look at him they would, try to anyway, hand over their money but he refused, he had also grown back and shoulder spikes that made him a dangerous charger. His claws had also taken a deadly turn with age, they had grown longer and when unsheathed completely the serrated edges could cut through titanium in one to two swipes. He had gotten friendlier but he still had some violent tendancies. He had also some basic control over his Dark Form which felt good to finally be able to control.

When he was in the Training Room, he saw his father fighting massive Stone Sentinel dummies. Tyrannis watched as the cyborg dragon shape-shifted into Scorpion and destroyed one dummy before shifting into another person. Within seconds all the dummies are destroyed and Tyrannis walks up to his father.

"How are you able to do that?" says Tyrannis.

"Don't know. Had it for awhile, used it during The 'Scourge' fiasco. Not my best plan." said Klaxon, "Why are you here?"

"Want to spar?"

"Sure. Could use a little pratice."

"Okay. Go full force, but no...kill shoots."

"Good...I wouldn't want you going wasy on me...I hate it when somebody goes easy on me..."

The way his father said that last part made him uneasy but he took his place none the less and waited.

"Okay. Begi-" Tyrannis is unable to finish his sentence because he is forced to dodge countless weapons of various types from his father; Railgun rounds, Hydra missiles, heat-seekers, Plasma bolts, Flame Arcs, Disintegrator Rounds, etc. and Tyrannis only gets grazed a few times...

Suddenly Tyrannis is tackled by a black dragon and Klaxon puts his weapons away as the two get into a wrestiling match and Tyrannis comes out on top.

"I was so close!" said Lesh despite his face being in the dirt.

"Not quite. What happened to the little runt anyway?" said Tyrannis smirking.

"Very funny." said Lesh getting up once Tyrannis got off his back.

Lesh was a bit more muscular due to the "harsh" training Tyrannis gave him and he was now taller than his sister due to some growth spurts over the years but was still smaller than Tyrannis. He also had four scars on his neck that whenever Tyrannis looked at them, he shivered.

'A painful reminder...I hope it never happens again...' thought the grey scaled-black striped dragon.

Suddenly a brown-black pod burst through the ceiling and crashed a few feet away from the three. Klaxon instantly had his left arm morph into a Plasma Cannon. Suddenly five creatures came out of the pod and Klaxon's eyes widened.

"HOOK JAWS!" yelled Klaxon open firing on them.

The two younger dragons looked on in awe, shock, and fear as the five creatures tried to battle the Cyborg Dragon. The five creatures had four arms, two large arms and two small ones. The large ones reached back and pulled two spikes off its back before loading them into the two guns the smaller arms held. The creatures were about as tall as Lesh, four feet (Lesh not on his hind legs). The creatures had weird eyes though, three on the left and two on the right but they aimed perfectly, nearly hitting Klaxon but his speed made it impossible for the creatures. The creatures also had double-hooked shaped lower jaws, hence their name.

"Both of you get out of here and meet up with others! This is my fight..." said Klaxon as a cannon sprouted from his chest, two Gatling Plasma Casters on each shoulder, his left arm formed into a Plasmite Cannon, and he grabbed his tail blade that formed into a Mini-gun with his right hand and aimed at the Hook Jaw Grunts who roared in protest.

Tyrannis and Lesh left the battlefield of the Training Hall and began making their way through the Academy seeing Grunts everywhere throughout the Academy, either in pairs or large groups. When they exited the Academy they stared out at the battlefield of a city; Transformers, dragons, moles, and cheetahs fighting Hook Jaws of various types in both the air and on land.

Suddenly a massive Hook Jaw weilding Energon Swords landed in front of them.

"DIE SPAWN OF HYBRID FILTH!" yelled the Hook Jaw swinging its blades at Tyrannis...

* * *

END CHAPTER


	15. Dragons Vs Hook Jaws and Brawl

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Tyrannis grabbed the blades as they came down forcing him onto his back and the massive Hook Jaw was using all its strength to try to cut off Tyrannis' limbs. Suddenly Lesh put the massive Hook Jaw into a headlock and backwards body-slammed the Hook Jaw agumenting his strength with his Earth element. Tyrannis got up and unsheathed his claws as the Hook Jaw got up at the same time and Lesh used his Ice element to make his claws a foot longer.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME?! YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO THE HOOK JAW RACE!" yelled the Hook Jaw charging but got a kick to face by Jazz.

"How 'bout picking on somebody your own size?" said the Autobot pulling out his telescopic sword, "Wait...I guess that would be me. You two, find the others. I'll deal with butt-ugly here."

"RRAAAAHH!" yelled the Hook Jaw charging Jazz and the two got into a sword fight and Tyrannis and Lesh made their way through a battle-ravaged street.

"Make way!" yelled Ironhide V2 as he plowed through the ruins of stone building, clearing the dragons' path.

"KILL THEM!" yelled another massive Hook Jaw leading some Grunts and the enemy surrounded the two causing both dragons to go back to back, both standing on their hind legs. Lesh two feet shorter than Tyrannis.

"Enemy?" said Tyrannis.

"15" replied Lesh

"Odds of survival?"

"Very, very slim."

"Perfect."

The Grunts charged and both dragons attacked in perfect unison, dodging attacks that would kill the other at the same time, combining elemental attacks. After fighting what seemed forever the air began to distort.

"You notice that?" said Tyrannis giving Lesh a side glance.

"Yeah. DOWN!" yelled Lesh and both dragons duck as the air suddenly explodes killing the Grunts.

From the ruins of a nearby building is Blank leaning on a wall.

"Take that Freak Jaws!" said the black dragon with a big smirk.

"WE ARE CALLED 'HOOK JAWS' NOT-"

*SPLATTER!* (Here's what happened; Blank created a Void sphere around the Hook Jaw commander's head and "crushed" the sphere causing the HJ's head to explode)

Both dragons look at the Hook Jaw commander in shock and then look at Blank.

"Yeah, yeah! Ya can shove it up your A$$ for all I care!" said Blank sliding down the debris towards the two.

"Took you long enough!" said Tyrannis cuffing the black dragon upside the head once he came up to the two.

"Owww...Jeez man! Ya hit hard!" said Blank rubbing the back of his head.

"No duh! Come on, we have to find the others."

The group watch as three Hook Jaw Bombers fly overhead with StarScream V2 on their tails.

"Eat missile!" yelled the Autocon firing a heat seeker and blowing one up. The F-22 Raptor then transformed and took out the seond's rear stabilizer wing sending it plummeting to the ground. StarScream then transformed again and flew in front of the Bomber before transforming again and fired at the Hook Jaw bomber destroying it completely. With the last of the bombers out of the picture, he transformed again and took off as two HJ Fighters came after him.

"QUIT SHOOTING MEEEE!" yelled the Autocon evading the HJ Fighters.

"Man this ain't good! We're getting our a$$e$ kicked!" said Blank before getting cuffed upside the head again.

"You know I don't enjoy swearing!" said Tyrannis.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Come on! Let's get out of here!"

The three then make their way to the city gates, evading as many HJs (Hook Jaws) as they could but would sometimes have no choice but to fight. By the time they got to the gates, they were exhausted and injured. They saw Blaze and Laya fighting two Hook Jaw Beserkers.

Tyrannis fired a Black Fire Bomb at one of them and the HJ died with a scream of unheard of agony. The last one was decapitated by Lesh's Ice Claws.

Laya and Blaze walked over to the three.

Laya looked overall the same aside from the massive scar on her flank from a training session gotten out of control with Lesh. Blaze's face was "Scar Central", it had taken two years for the dragon to learn NOT to get on Tyrannis' bad side. He also had numerous chest scars but not as many as on the face.

"Where's Emerald?" said Tyrannis, worry etched onto his face.

"We got seperated." said Blaze.

"You left her behind?!" snapped Tyrannis, black smoke begining to cover his scales.

"No! She told us to continue on ahead! We had no choice!"

"Tyrannis, calm down man!" said Blank.

Tyrannis raised a paw but slammed it into the ground, the smoke disappearing.

"Sorry...I'll go look for her." said Tyrannis before disappearing in black smoke.

"Great. Another mist teleporter." said Blank jokingly but Tyrannis' shadow came back and cuffed him on the head.

"I heard that!" said the shadow before fading away.

Tyrannis reappeared in the garden section and noticed right away the HJ bodies strewn around, all killed by various plants. He took a cautious step in, wary of any plants set to "attack" mode. Suddenly a blue flower sprung up in front of him and releashed Emerald.

"Let me guess. Your handy work?" he said jokingly and Emerald nodded.

"Come on! We have to get out of the city!"

Both took off for the gates and arrived to see Ironhide V2 and Kor waiting with the others.

"Come on! We don't have all day!" yelled the Autobot before blasting the head off a Beserker. Warmonger then drove up as did Battlestation.

"GET IN!" yelled Battlestation.

The dragons got into the backs of the Tank-Trucks and drove off with Ironhide close behind.

* * *

20 Minutes Later

An explosion near them caused the Tank-Trucks to stop, let everybody off, and transform as a massive Decepticon drives into view and transforms.

"Its Brawl! Get out of here!" said Warmonger to the dragons as he, his brother, and Ironhide engage the Decepticon. Ironhide gets into a fist fight with Brawl for a few seconds but gets back-handed and then shot in the chest sending him flying through some trees and when he lands he struggles to get up.

"Ptew!" Ironhide spits out a bloodied gear and gets up charging his cannons. He fires both which hit Brawl but do little damage before Brawl fires his cannons which send Ironhide flying off a nearby cliff into the river below. Battlestation gets on Brawl's back and takes out one of his missile launchers before getting shoot in the face and thrown to the ground.

A helicopter flies overhead before transforming and plowing through trees and ramming into Brawl sending the Decepticon flying but recovers in mid-air. Brawl then points his left Mini-gun arm at Blackout and open fires, sending black armor flying as it chews through Blackout's exoskeleton causing the Autocon pain and forces him to retreat but gets a leg blasted off by Brawl who then turns his attention on Warmonger who delivers a harsh right to Brawl's face.

Carnage: "You'll pay for hurting Battlestation!"

*Switch/Rust*

"DIE DECPTI-PUNK! HAHAHAHAAA!"

Warmonger attacks Brawl but within five minutes is thrown to thr ground missing an arm and a leg and Rust's face, preventing the crazed personality from talking for a while.

"Destroy dragons: Main Objective, unfinished." said Brawl and using his scanners to locate the group.

"How do we beat him?! He just took out four Heavy Hitters without even tryin'!" said Blank looking at Brawl with a worried expression.

"I got it! But...none of you will like it." said Blaze.

"What is it?!" said Lesh.

"Tyrannis goes Dark..."

Everbodies' mouths drop at the idea.

"That's not a good idea Blaze!" said Emerald.

"Its the only chance we have! Look at what happened to those four! They got their butts kicked and unless we WANT to end up like them, its the only thing we can do!"

I'll do it." said Tyrannis and he shadow arced away from the group directly behind Brawl and went Dark. Dark Tyrannis jumped onto Brawl's back and took off Brawl's remaining Missile Launcher as Fire Bombs hit Brawl in the face causing him to stagger back. Spiked vines reached up and damaged Brawl's Mini-gun but he escaped and threw Dark Tyrannis to the ground before transforming and driving off into the nearby forest earning a growl from Dark Tyrannis.

The group began avoiding explosives fired at them from _somewhere_ in the forest but couldn't see due to Brawl's vehicle form being a "Forest Tank". Suddenly from behind them, Brawl burst from the trees, transformed and opened fired at them but lost his Mini-gun arm when spiked vines ripped it off. Brawl used his 400mm cannon to try to kill them but his loading mechanism was slow and he had to resort to trying to stomp on them but that proved hard when he got a boom-stick shoved into his left leg by Laya, which blew off the armor revealing the weak leg structure. Laya rammed another boomstick into Brawl's leg which destroyed it causing the Decepticon to fall to the ground. As he was about to fire another round, Laya spit a Fireball at the cannon as it fired, taking half his arm and side off.

The Decepticon screamed in pain but stopped when Lesh pointed up. Brawl looked up to meet a giant chunk of Earth which Lesh repeatedly slammed onto Brawl until the Decepticon was near death and that's when Klaxon arrived.

"Why would you join the Hook Jaws? Thought you were loyal only to Megatron." said Klaxon grabbing Brawl's head.

"Hybrid must pay for killing master...You won't be rid of me this easily..." said Brawl his neck and chest sparking.

"Tyrannis, grab his leg."

"Yes, sir."

Both dragons pull in opposite directions and Brawl screams in pain until his upper and lower sections are only connected by a few thick wires and Lesh brings out his Ice claws and jumps into the air.

"NNOOOOOOO-!" screams Brawl before Lesh's Ice Claws cut through the wires, killing Brawl. Klaxon rips off Brawl's head and throws it into the air where Dark Tyrannis tail slaps it away. Ironhide climbs up the cliff only to get hit in the head by Brawl's decapitated head sending him plummeting back done the cliff and Tyrannis runs over to the edge.

"SORRY!" yells Tyrannis down to Ironhide.

"I thought we were on the same team!" yelled Ironhide back jokingly.

A while later an Autobot medic came to help the four injured Heavies.

"Alright dad, tell us what these 'Hook Jaws' are. AND YOU BETTER TELL US THE TRUTH!" said Tyrannis now back to normal.

"Okay. I'll tell you..."

* * *

END CHAPTER


	16. Revalations

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

"...Hook Jaws were ruthless conquerors, until they came to Earth. Earth was like a second home after their first home was destroyed by the Shivans. They meet the natives, Humans, and the two species got along. Hybrids then came into the picture, all three got along until, a small dispute broke out. Two nobles, a Hook Jaw and a Human, lied to each other and it broke into war between the two, followed by three then all. Hybrids chose the Humans' side and the Hook Jaws lost. Peace came again and the Hook Jaws left...never to return...until they came back in 1985, a small group came and made peace, forever. Only one group didn't like that and set out to destroy EVERY LAST HYBRID IN EVERY UNIVERSE." said Klaxon and looked at the young dragons' expressions, some showed horror and others showed confusing.

"Okay, I under stand that but why did that massive Hook Jaw call Tyrannis 'Hybrid filth'? He doesn't look like a Hybrid." said Lesh.

"Everybody has their doubts. Nobody knows, except my friends, I have these..." said Klaxon as two wolf ears pircked up and everybody gasped.

"Y-you're half wolf?" said Blank.

"Yep! And I'm proud of it! It honors my late second uncle."

"Then...what's Tyrannis?" said Emerald.

"Riptor, Raptor! GET OVER HERE!"

An orange streak came flying in and landed by Klaxon's side.

"HIhihihihihihihi!MynameisRiptorandI'maUtahraptorwiththeelementof elecrticity!IfyousayIspeaklikeVolteerIdo n'tmind!I'musetoit!Goodnight!" said the orange raptor before he collapsed asleep as blue mist creeped up on the group to form another one, this one yellow.

"Sorry for my brother's...hyperness. I'm Raptor, I have the elements of Ice and Dreams." said Raptor.

"Could you tell the group what Tyrannis' Hybrid side is?" said Klaxon pointing to his son.

"Yes. (Walks over to Tyrannis and sniffs) He's a Rex." said the Utahraptor.

"What's a 'Rex?" said Laya.

"Good Question. Allow me to show you..." said Klaxon activating his Shattered Eye and putting them into an illusion of...Dino Crisis.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	17. Training and Deja Vu

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

After only five minutes within the illusion the young dragons were (not visibly) thrown out of the illusion, all shaken up a bit.

"DON'T DO THAT!" said Blank his eyes going black for a second before regaining their yellow color.

"I never what to go to that place." said Blaze.

"So...my Hybrid half is something like that Rex?" said Tyrannis.

"Yes, but I think you also have another part too...we just have to wait and see." said Klaxon getting up, "Meet me at the Arena in...30 minutes."

"Why?" said Emerald.

"I need to train ALL of you so you can better fight the Hook Jaws. Oh and...don't eat anything...you might lose your lunch. Bye." said Klaxon before disappearing in black mist with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Arena; 30 Minutes Later

The group arrive to see Klaxon filing his claws...on his metal arm/fore leg.

"Okay good. Now we can begin. Don't worry about me with what I'm about to do. My body has healed enough for me to do this." said Klaxon.

Slowly the metal covering Klaxon disappeared and the group gasped at his appearance without the metal. The left side of his face revealed the Titanium skull underneath, his left arm had only muscle on it with some of the metal bone showing, his chest was also showing the metal skeleton, his right wing was scarred and tattered giving no ability to fly.

"This...is what...I look...like...when...I'm not...in my Cyborg...form...I used...to be...able to...hide it...but now...I will die without it...the form I'm about to use will heal me as...long as...I'm in it..." said Klaxon his voice sounding dry and graty. Klaxon staggered forward a bit but then steadied himself and all his life threatening wounds disappeared before...

*CRACK! RIIIIIIIIPPP!*

Klaxon's head and neck split in two as did his tail, his chest exploded and turned into a gapping maw with red tentacles swinging wildly, his right arm turned into a massive serrated blade while his left formed into a three-clawed hand. Teeth sprouted along the splits of the head and neck. Black fire then engulfed the mutanted dragon.

"If any of you have seen Alex's Mutant Form-"

"-This is not it. It is my own." said the half-heads.

Blank lost his lunch.

"I warned you not to eat before now." said Klaxon with a smirk on the split heads, "Heheheheh. Nobody listens to me..."

Klaxon walks a few feet away from them and then looks at them.

"We're not training here though...too many ways this could get out of control...noooo...we're doing it somewhere...else...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Arena and Klaxon fade away and the group finds themselves in a metal hallway.

*Xenomorph screeches*

"What's that?!" said Blank looking around in a panic.

*Metal pounding metal*

"Whatever is going on its getting closer!" said Lesh

*Various other loud noises*

*Noises stop*

"W-what happened?" said Blaze.

Suddenly Blank screams as he's pulled into a ventalation shaft and out of sight. Lesh and Laya then fall through a trap door, Blaze gets pulled through a revolving wall by an invisible force, Emerald gets grabbed by a shadow claw and pulled into the ground leaving Tyrannis who is looking around in a panic.

*Various voices whispering*

"STOP!" yelled Tyrannis as black smoke covered him...

* * *

With Blank

Blank didn't know how long he was dragged through the vent shaft but it wasn't very pleasant. When he was finally out of the vent, he was thrown harshly to the ground and into a shadow filled room. He looked around in a panic, trying to find a way out or his attackers yet found nothing.

"Calm down Blank. Its just training nobody is gonna kill me." said the black dragon to himself.

Unbeknowst to the dragon however, is two Alien-like tails uncurl behind him in the shadows...

* * *

Lesh and Laya

Lesh and Laya hit the floor harshly but recieve no injuries and look around to see a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it and an orange mask with swirls on it hanging upside down

"Who are you?" said Laya eyeing the masked man with suspicion.

"My name is Tobi. Tobi want to play." said the man gaving them an eye-smile.

"What?" said Lesh as the man dropped down.

"Ninja Art: Whac-A-Mole Jutsu!" said the man drilling into the ground and reappearing near them with a tiny stick and tried to hit them and they easily avoided it and he kept doing it the whole time, giving neither siblings a chance to fight back.

* * *

Blaze

Blaze hit the ground and got and barely managed to dodge the scythe thrown at him. He looked around cautiously waiting for any attack. He fired a volley of Ice Spikes when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye...

* * *

Emerald

Emerald emerged from the Shadow Claw and looked around. She saw metal everywhere and knew right away that she was at a disadvantage in this place.

'Why would Klaxon send us here?' thought the Plant Dragoness before she dodged an Explosive.

'Great! I have to deal with Lesh and Laya's father!'

* * *

Tyrannis

Dark Tyrannis clutched his head trying to drown out the whispering voices with little success. He looked for a way out and decided just to blast his way out of the hallway. Inhaling he fired a Convexity Blast at the wall and charged through the smoke to find himself in a Arena and at that moment Blank came flying in and crashed harshly in front of Dark Tyrannis.

"Man they hit hard!" said Blank getting up unsteadily.

Lesh and Laya came next as they were blasted through a wall and Lesh landed on top of Blank.

"WHY IS IT THAT I GET HURT ALL THE TIME!?" screamed the Void dragon as Lesh got off him.

Emerald then came flying in and strangely enough the Arena was made of Rock and Earth, which gave Emerald a new advantage over her pursuer. Blaze then crashed to the ground and spit out a wad of dirt as he got up. Suddenly the ground turned into fanged mouths and wildly swinging tentacles and Alex emerged from a walkway before he morphed into Wraith and the tentacles and mouths disappeared. All of the young dragons except Dark Tyrannis were somewhat freaked out.

From a vent came Crux and Noir who took their place on the upper level of the Arena. Suddenly two buzzsaws cam in and when they stopped it revealed Riptor and Raptor and Ignitus. Talos and Destra warped in from nowhere. Combu blew a hole in the wall and juggled a Bowling Bomb in one paw. Maxios walked next to his son. StarScream V2 came flying in and transformed and came to a skidding halt a few feet away from them.

"Oh how I'm gonna love watching your little insect feet try to run!" joked the Autocon making "running feet" gestures with his left his due to him forming his right into his cannon.

Klaxon then walked into view.

"We are so dead..." said Blank and Dark Tyrannis cuffed him upside the head.

* * *

Meanwhile; Forest Region; Scouting Party, Leader: Jazz

"Alright newbies! We got a job to do and I want it done!" said Jazz in his vehicle form as two Autobots drove by him. The two Autobots' lives were cut short as missiles hit them, killing them both and Jazz managed to take cover and tried to call for backup but found his comm-link jammed.

"What the flipping slag?!" said Jazz as he saw a HJ about as big as Megatron (first movie one) advance on him. Before the Autobot could react he was hosted into the air and did the one thing he knew how...

"You want a piece of me?! You want a piece?!" yelled Jazz firing his cannon but they didn't seem to stop the HJ.

"NO...I WANT...FOUR!" yelled the HJ ripping Jazz into four pieces; head, upper torso, lower torso, and leg.

The HJ threw Jazz's lifeless pieces to the ground and contiued on his way; to the Ruins of Malefor.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	18. Revival and a Mistake

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

StarScream V2 attacked first. He fired at Dark Tyrannis and the black smoke writhed dragon spin dodged the attack as his hands formed into a shadowy version of Megatron's cannon (first movie) and fired. StarScream's optics widened as the Convexity round sailed into him blasting him back and into a wall. He got up, his neck, arm, and chest sparking.

"Good hit...I'm out..." said the Autocon before he passed out and fell back into the hole his body had made.

Mutant Klaxon's chest then sprouted Blackout's cannon which he fired at Dark Tyrannis only to have it disappear as it "hit" Blank's outstretched paw.

"Sorry, not happening!" said Blank outstretching his other paw and the round came back and hit Mutant Klaxon.

"Crud." said the mutated dragon as he staggered to the left and fell apart, his limbs coming to life as his body reformed and he returned to his scarred state.

"Switching...over...to...Mecha!" said the dragon choking as his lungs began failing him and before he passed out his entire body became metal.

**"Good luck beating us now!" **said Mecha as he created clones of himself and had them morph into Noob Saibot, Sub-Zero, and Scorpion.

"GET OVER HERE!" yelled Scorpion firing his living Spear at Blaze which wrapped around the dragon. Scorpion thought he had the dragon but was instantly proven wrong as three Ice Claws erupted from his stomach and sliced upward, killing him. Noob Saibot was turned to stone and shattered by Dark Tyrannis firing a Convexity round at him. Sub-Zero tried to fight Blank but got hexed. Anvils started falling on him, a pickup truck ran him over (which was strangely Ironhide), he was flattened by a steam roller and finally crushed by a rock thanks to Lesh.

Mecha's mouth dropped to the floor and then he brought it back up before going Cyborg again and became walking Artillery as various cannons sprouted from his back and he began bombarding the Arena.

After several minutes helicopter blades were heard overhead and the fighting stopped as Blackout transformed holding something in both hands and walked over to Klaxon and handed the objects to the Cyborg dragon.

"Jazz..." said Klaxon sadly and when Blackout moved out of the way, Tyrannis saw the ravaged remains of his cool-headed upbeat friend.

Anger boiled into Tyrannis' veins, his claws (unknowingly to him) became sharper, his eyes took a darker coloring (he left his Dark Form when Blacout arrived), and he seemed to grow but only a little.

"RAAAAAAAH!" screamed Tyrannis before he disappeared in black smoke.

"Uh oh! I don't like the sound of that." said Blank.

"What happened?" said Klaxon handing Jazz back to Blackout who walked out of the area.

"Aside from me, Jazz was one of the few Tyrannis opened up to. Tyrannis became very good friends with Jazz. I think he might be going after the one who killed Jazz." said Emerald.

"Where's Lesh?" said Blaze.

"Blackout did you scan Jazz's memory for who killed him?" said Klaxon.

"Yes." said Blackout before he pressed something on the side of his head and a 3D holographic image of a HJ came up and Klaxon's expression went from shock to anger.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP! WE'RE HEADING FOR THE RUINS OF MALEFOR! NOW MOVE!" said Klaxon and everybody listened.

* * *

Ruins of Malefor

Tyrannis was sent flying by a large Ape who gazed upon the dragon with hate.

"You killed our master! Now you will pay!"

"Ptew! I ain't paying nothing! You aren't who I'm after. WHERE IS HE?!"

"You mean that Hook Jaw? Don't know, don't care. Now COME HERE!"

The Ape grabbed Tyrannis by his horns, and Tyrannis was struggling heavily but to no avail. The Ape threw Tyrannis into the purple beam and he was about to do the evil laugh but six Ice Claws erupted from his stomach.

"Oh fiddlesticks..." said the Ape before he was ripped in half by Lesh.

Lesh walked up to the beam and jumped back when two dragons were spit out. One he did not recognize, the other he did but instead of feeling relief, he felt anger and charged...

The bigger dragon got to his feet unsteadily, his vision swimming. He shook his head to try to clear his vision to no effect. He heard a roar of anger and got tackled by a smaller dragon and the two got into a wrestling match...

* * *

END CHAPTER


	19. Changes and Deeper History, 1

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Outside the Ruins of Malefor; Ape Camp

_Before the fight between the dragons continues, let us go into what is happening **outside** the Ruins at the SAME moment..._

A large black helicopter with "4500 X" written on its tail and a green flag over its side door flys slowly towards the Ape Camp, its sole occupant smirking...

"Captain, an unidentified vehicle is heading our way baring a green flag on its side. It orginated from the Dragon City!" said an Ape lackey to his superior.

"Let it land and then we kill the crew." said the Captain.

"hehehe...yes sir!" replied the lackey before running off.

The Helicopter landed in front of the assembled Apes.

"Have your crew step out or die!" said the Captain.

Moustache Man smirked before he flickered and disappeared as the side door opened. An Ape went inside and looked around quickly before leaving the vehicle and ran over to his commanding officer.

"No one was in there!"

"What?! Then-"

*Whirring and clanking as the helicopter transforms (Imagine it from the first movie)*

{Cybertronian:} "Die you little freaks!" yelled Blackout open firing with his light ranged weapon before firing his heavy which vaporized a whole section of the camp. The Apes' arrows bounced harmlessly off Blackout as he attacked. Suddenly two scorpion-like robots burst from his back, one went straight into ground and advanced on the Apes causing more confusion and panic among their ranks and the second landed on the ground, transformed and opened fired. Suddenly dragons descending on the camp, except Crux who warped in, and began wasting the Apes.

A large group of Apes comes charging but are caught in green-orange fire and they come out screaming as they flesh melts and from the fire comes to spears both hit large Apes.

"COME HERE!"

Both Apes scream before they are silenced...forever and a figure walks out and incinerates more Apes with white fire.

"I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR 5,018 YEARS AND EVERYTHING IS OUT OF CONTROL! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" yelled the green-orange dragon his blue eyes turned orange as he electrocuted an Ape with orange lightning.

"Looks like your in [singsong] trouble." said Blank to Klaxon before the Void dragon contiued the fight.

"Not...my fault?" said Klaxon giving a nervous smile to his imposing father.

"You worry me...No matter what you do..." said Skyler giving a small before sending a blast of Convexity at some Apes that petrified then shattered them. Both dragons then tag-teamed against the bigger Apes. The whole area was just a massive battlefield as explosions ripped through the air, projectiles of various types flew through the air, and the sound of dying Apes filled the air.

Suddenly an Ape had five claws erupt from its head and when the Ape fell over Freddy was wipping brains off his claws. The Nightmare Master (sinisterly) grinned then disappeared in a poof of fire. The battle raged for some time...

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Ruins

Lesh was pinned to the ground by the giant dragon.

"What is your problem runt?! Why'd you attack me hmm?! WHAT'D I DO?!" said the dragon and then Lesh's anger left.

"T-Tyrannis?" said Lesh shocked and then he got up and looked the dragon in the eyes, nothing had changed in them.

"Yeah..." said Tyrannis before he got a bone-crushing hug from Lesh.

*Bones crack*

"I thought you turned again..." said Lesh.

"I didn't...can't breathe...need air..." gasped Tyrannis his face starting to turn blue but it returned to normal after Lesh releashed him. Lesh looked over his friend and noticed something different, his height...before Tyrannis was a good two feet taller than him but now...he was a good FIVE feet taller. Suddenly they heard an enraged roar and before Lesh could react Tyrannis grabbed their attacker.

"LET ME GO! I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU! YOU ALL WILL SUFFER MY WRATH!" yelled the tiny dragon struggling in Tyrannis' grip.

Both Lesh and Tyrannis burst out laughing at the tiny dragon's threats.

"TYRANNT!? HAHAHAHA! You are NOT scary! HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Tyrannis.

"THIS is your 'evil' side?! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I CANNOT BELIEVE I WAS AFRAID OF YOU TURNING! HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Lesh.

"QUIT LAUGHING! BEFORE I GUT YOU BOTH!" yelled Tyrannt.

"Ah shuddup!" said Tyrannis flicking Tyrannt's snout. Tyrannt whimpers and clutches his snout as tears well up in his eyes causing both to fall onto their backs howling in laughter.

Tyrannt hung his head low and cowered away from the two. He had black scales with grey stripes, two horns (Spyro-like), black wing membranes, a red underbelly, 2 red demonic eyes, and a Scythe shaped tail blade. He pouted as they continued laughing at his size.

Suddenly Blackout came into the cavern.

"You two alright?" said the Autocon.

"Yeah...hehehehhe...just making fun of 'Tiny'." said Tyrannis before he stopped Tyrannt from attacking him.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S TINY YOU OVERSIZED BUTT-SNIFFER!" yelled Tyrannt before Lesh knocked him out with an Earth Hammer.

"Thank you." said Tyrannis but then fell over screaming in pain as green barbs emerged from his scales. Lesh accidentally touched but yelped in pain and jumped back looking at his paw which now had a small green mist rising from it. Tyrannis got up after the barbs covered his lower back and tail.

"I'm fine...I'm fine...what are these?" panted Tyrannis as he reached back and broke one off.

_Wssssssssshhhhhhhhh!_

"I...don't like the looks of that..." said Lesh looking at the hole in the ground the end of the barb caused as a green liquid hit the ground.

"You have Toxic's ability of acidic posion barbs...interesting." said Skyler as he walked in.

"Who's 'Toxic'?" asked Tyrannis looking his grandfather up and down.

"I'll have Klaxon tell you. Goodbye Tyrannis..." said Skyler before he faded away.

"Okay dad, who's 'Toxic'?"

"Looks like I have to tell another story...but first...(pulls out cellphone and dials number)...Hi CD! Can you bring Toxic back to life? You can? Okay thanks." said Klaxon and then he hung up.

Suddenly from a portal came a creature that resembles a mix between a Rhino-Roller, a Sludge (due to the green mist coming off him), and a Porcupine.

"Say 'hello' to Toxic! The first Hybrid!" said Klaxon with a smirk.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	20. Begining of War

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Toxic walked forward, well...more like lumbered forward, and looked down at Tyrannis, his eyes were a slate hazel coloring. He then sat down and cleared his throat.

"I am Toxic, the First Hybrid and I fought in the Human/Hybrid/Hook Jaw War on Earth millions of years ago. The leader of these rogues is BloodSeeker, a nasty and vile Hook Jaw, quite massive too. He and I fought and well we retreated from the fight but not before I rammed one of my barbs into him! I placed a curse on it, if he should ever lose it he will die! You getting the barbs is strange but they can be hidden...You just have to figure out how..." said Toxic before he curled into a ball and roller away into a portal.

"Gee, that was helpful." said Tyrannt but got his snout flicked by Blank and the tiny dragon scurried away from him.

"Where'd he come from?" said Klaxon.

"Big ugly Ape threw me into purple beam back there, I come out and so does he. I also mistakenly got attacked by Lesh but I don't hold grudges...much." said Tyrannis.

The barbs on Tyrannis disappear and the group heads back to WarFang with Tyrannt gagged and being carried by an annoyed Blackout.

"Why do I have to carry the pest?" muttered the Autocon to himself.

* * *

Next Day; Training Hall

Klaxon had a cigar in his mouth and lit it with his thumb but it exploded in his face. Combu and Laya burst out laughing their heads off.

"You have till the count of '3' to tell me who did that..." threatened Klaxon to the two, "1..."

Both gulp.

"2..."

Both sweat in panic.

"3..."

*Weapons appear on Klaxon, all pointed at father and daughter*

"HE/SHE DID IT!" they yelled at once pointing to the other.

"Too late! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

*Explosions*

* * *

Meanwhile; Forest

Tyrannis was sneaking away from the city when Tyrannt dropped onto his head causing him to yelp in surprise. Tyrannt looked him in the eyes.

"You are not going anywhere without me! I am you!" said the demonic dragon before he was shook off Tyrannis' head.

"No, you're not. I am my own self and you are nothing but the more corrupt side of me!" snapped Tyrannis.

"Whatever! Come on! Let's just get going."

Both freeze when a Forest Tank drives up to them and transforms to reveal Brawl.

"YOU AGAIN?! B-but w-we KILLED you!" yelled Tyrannis stunned.

"I don't die easy." said Brawl smirking before he pointed his cannon at the two...

* * *

Training Hall

Klaxon stopped firing his weapons, fell to one knee and clutched his left eye. Combu ran up to his friend.

"Klaxon...what's wrong?" said Combu and then Klaxon removed his hand, Combu gasped.

'Blood...coming from his...LEFT eye? That shouldn't be possible!' thought Combu looking into the glowing blue cybernetic eye.

"Something's...wrong! Tyrannis...danger!" said Klaxon as more of his blue-red blood came from the cybernetic eye which was freaking Combu out.

Suddenly the Cyborg blue-green dragon vanished in black mist...

"Crud! He never says anything about what he's gonna do!" said Combu as he exited the building with his daughter by his side.

* * *

Forest

Klaxon reappeared and gasped. Brawl had his son in a (no pun intended) death grip. Tyrannis was struggling in Brawl's hand as the Decepticon tightened his grip as Tyrannt bit into the Decepticon's foot, with no effect. Klaxon clutched his eye.

"So you've decided to see your son die. How wonderful." said Brawl as he continued tightening his grip. More blood flowed from his cybernetic eye.

"You will let him go or you will regret it..." growled Klaxon his eye turning red.

"I doubt it."

*CRUNCH!*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Tyrannis.

"NGH!" grunted Klaxon clutching his cybernetic eye tighter, "I will make you suffer!"

Before Brawl could react, his arm holding Tyrannis was sliced off and Klaxon was in his face as he rammed his claws into his spark chamber.

"Prepare to suffer!" hissed Klaxon as his Shattered Eye took a new shape; the Mangekyo Sharigan (sorry for those who know how this is truly spelt).

"Amaterasu!" yelled Klaxon and jet black flames engulfed Brawl who screamed in pain and tried to put the fire out with no success.

"This isn't over!" yelled the Decepticon before he transformed and retreated.

Klaxon fell to his knees clutching his right eye (behind his hand, the eye returned to its Shattered Eye look) and he was panting heavily.

"Never...thought...I'd...need that..." panted Klaxon before he wrenched open Brawl's dismembered arm, "You okay son?"

"Yeah...nothing's broken...just a wing popped...out of...place." said Tyrannis wincing as Klaxon grabbed it.

*CRACK!*

"AAAAH!" screamed Tyrannis as his wing was snapped back into place. He looked up at his father, both his eyes bleeding.

"Dad, why are your eyes bleeding?"

"My left, I have no idea. My right, a while back I learned how to mimic another's eye and I copied the Mangekyo Sharigan, if I use that black fire move more than once, I might lose my eye...very painful...I think with my left, you being injured caused it to bleed...Come. We need to get healed."

* * *

NEXT DAY

Warning Horns went off and the dragons were on the walls and watched as a massive Ape and Hook Jaw army advanced on the city.

"They never learn, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Klaxon shape-shifting into his Terran-ish form and jumping off the walls. Eight swords were strapped to his back and his face looked twisted not just because of his insanity but also the cyborg half made him look that way. He made hand-signs.

"DEATH SUMMONING JUTSU!"

Skyler appeared from a poof of smoke (not dead looking, 100% alive) and the Fox Dragon opened multiple portals behind him and figures from every universe he knew walked out. A much older Jak, and Daxter walked out of a goldish-bronze portal and took their place by Skyler's side. From a portal shaped somewhat like a leaf came (Hokage) Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke (yes I prefer a good Sasuke), Neji, Rock Lee, Guy, Gaara, Choji, and Kakashi. From a portal with lightning bolts surrounding it came Kratos, in another group came Raiden, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, and Noob Saibot. Driller emerged from the ground and Shockwave came walking out. From a portal with wrenches surrounding it came a Lombax in Tarbonium armor, his left eye was cybernetic, his right hand was too, and his left leg was also cybernetic. His robot companion jumped off his back and turned Giant.

Skyler walked over to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Looks like I don't have to do my job. hehehehehe!" said Skyler before bringing out a massive cannon.

"What does he mean?" said Sasuke looking at the Hokage.

"He means he doesn't have to hunt you down and kill you." said Naruto Uzamaki bluntly and Sasuke's eyes widened and he gulped.

'This guy was gonna hunt me down? I'm glad I went off my revenge streak!' thought the last Uchiha to himself.

Skyler slammed his fist into the ground that caused S-Series Xenomorphs to emerge from the ground, Klaxon did the same but Golden Rahkshi came out. The massive army defending WarFang pulled out various weapons and Klaxon pulled out his eight swords and got into a stance matching Killer B's, but he had a tail which made it even more dangerous.

"After this, I'm gonna thank the Eight-Tails for teaching me his style." said Klaxon his smirk growing to insane widths, "But first I'm gonna rip this army apart."

The HJ and Ape army charged as did the defending army and they clashed...

* * *

END CHAPTER


	21. War, Not Good

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

(Sorry for those who know Naruto better than me when I do a certain scene in this chapter)

* * *

[Song: Riot]

Skyler smirked and snapped his fingers and Might Guy took his place near Rock Lee.

"Lee, we must help our youthful friends in defeating this most unyouthful army! We must use the power of youth to its fullest potential!" yelled Guy.

"Yes Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

*Both hug and a sunset appears behind them*

"Don't look directly at them or you'll go bling or insane!" yelled Skyler shielding his eyes and everybody follows suit, except Armstrong who walks out of another portal.

Armstrong rips off his shirt and strikes a pose next to Rock Lee and Guy with diamonds sparkling off him, which makes the effect even worse.

Hidden Leaf Ninja: "NOT ANOTHER ONE!"

The Ape and HJ army doesn't know not to look directly at the group and true to Skyler's words, they go blind, insane, or both. Skyler smirked.

'Just like I planned...'

"ATTACK!" yelled the Fox Dragon inhaling and unleashing a giant green-orange fireball at the enemy.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" yelled Sasuke.

Both fire attacks combined and impacted into the enemy army, incinerating and melting enemy forces. Klaxon charges the enemy and begins slicing and dicing with his weird sword stance. None who attack him survive for long due to the unpredictability of the stance.

"Before this day is out I'm gonna mop the floors with your blood, ya fools!" said Klaxon as he continued to slice 'n' dice.

"Enemy Fighters incoming!" yelled a guardsmen on the walls.

"The air is my turf!" said StarScream V2 flying overhead. StarScream flew right into the enemy forces and transformed, he took out five with missiles, two by taking out their stabilizers and finally he landed on one, turned his hand into a buzzsaw, ripped a hole in the roof of the Fighter, grabbed the pilot and threw him out and grabbed a wing a pulled it so it did a U-turn and aimed it right at the enemy forces.

"Special Delivery: RETURN TO SENDER!" yelled StarScream as he jumped off the fighter and sent it crashing into the ground, nothing happened.

"Where's the explosion? Oh! Wait! (Arm transforms into cannon) HERE IT IS!" (Fires cannon)

The ensuing explosion wipes out half of the enemy's siege weapons. Soon other Transformers opened fired on the enemy and ground forces charged, Skyler went to the top of the wall.

"Why aren't you fighting?" asked Spyro.

"I...no longer feel like it..." he lied looking at his son cut through the enemy.

"What's wrong with dad?" said Tyrannis looking at his father.

"Something I should have dealt with before now..."

Klaxon meanwhile in the battlefield was cutting down enemy HJs and Apes at blinding speed. His eyes seemed glazed over with red and black...

"I don't like this..." said Tyrannis.

'His insanity...I should never have done what I did...' thought Skyler to himself.

The defenders watched as Klaxon cut through the enemy with increasing brutality and that's when Kor grabbed Skyler and slammed him into a wall.

"What DID you do to HIM?!" yelled the old man.

Skyler looked down before he looked back up and directly into Kor's eyes.

"One of my own abilities; Battle Rage."

Kor dropped Skyler, his eyes wide.

"Y-you didn't." gasped the old man.

"I did..."

Kor fell to his knees, his eyes still wide. He fell over a second later, a medic tried to help him but Skyler stopped him.

"Instant heart explosion...he never knew what hit him..." said Skyler looking away and back onto the battlefield.

Kakashi walked up to Skyler.

"Battle Rage'? Is that what you used to use in our fights?"

"Sometimes. After awhile I quit using it...I gave it to my son, for a certain reason...he would never use it, but now...his insanity is causing him to..."

"He won't attack us right?"

"Not sure..."

Skyler looked over to his grandson, he looked closely at the young dragon. He saw the reason why he was a Rex/Dragon Hybrid, but then he noticed something...the kid was getting wolf ears...but his claws were becoming tiger like...he listened closely to what he was muttering.

"Too many painful memories...too painful...must stop dad...don't like him going beserk...must stop him...too painful...can't let anyone get hurt..."

'What is going on with him?' thought Skyler looking at Tyrannis.

Skyler returned his attention to the battlefield, his eyes catching everything that happened but then the battle just got a whole lot worse...

* * *

END CHAPTER


	22. A Painful Lesson Begins

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Tyrannis suddenly shoot forward and even Skyler couldn't see him move. Tyrannis charged Klaxon.

Klaxon turned around, no recognition in his eyes, the cyborg Teran/Dragon pulled out the Portal Gun and fired. Tyrannis was sucked into the vortex, Tyrannt tried to stop him from falling in but to no effect. Their screams faded when the portal closed, Klaxon turned around towards the enemy.

"Where was I...? Oh yeah! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

*Metal slashing flesh*

"Okay, that's it." said Skyler going Mecha then Teran and then pulling out Lightsabers.

"Defend the city...I need to knock some sense back into my son."

Skyler reappeared behind Klaxon and delivered a back-hand.

"This is a new lesson for you..." growled Skyler, his eyes going orange...

* * *

END CHAPTER


	23. Changes, 2

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

[D] = Distortion in voice

_[D]= Demonic voice_

* * *

Skyler couldn't believe it! He was fighting his son with Lightsabers and LOSING! Skyler was a Hidden Swordsmen, a master weapon specialist, and his son...was beating him!

"I'll need to talk to Killer B later but now...I'll give you a lesson you won't forget!" yelled Skyler arcing a fair distance away and made hand signs.

"CHIDORI!"

The sound of a thousand birds chirping filled the air as Skyler created a orange ball of electricity in his hand and charged. Klaxon dodged the attack but barely. Skyler's arms seemed to suddenly split into two more catching Klaxon off guard as each one held a different Lightsaber.

"What's the matter? Didn't know I could mimic Grievous? Figures. Everybody always underestimates me. Forbidden Technique: Hybrid's True Form!"

The Lightsabers disappeared as green-orange fire engulfed Skyler.

"I know all of your moves old man. You can't surprise me." said Klaxon his eyes showing nothing but bloodlust and insanity.

_"[D] Oh really? Have you ever seen my true form son? Well...now you do!"_

When the smoke cleared, Klaxon gasped. Skyler was now as big as a Tailed-Beast, his eyes were aflame with green-orange-blue fire, his wings were giant and arced orange, blue, and black lightning, he had spikes jutting from his back that arced black lightning between them, his maw was pure white on the inside yet black smoke rose from it. He also had 15 liquid metal tipped tails.

"_[D] I'm gonna make you suffer boy!"_

Skyler raised a massive paw and slammed it to the ground trying to flatten Klaxon but missed. Klaxon jumped back.

"_You are not worthy yet to not suffer my wrath! Hybrid Bullet!"_

Massive Spheres formed around Skyler's paws and one on each tail, all pointed at Klaxon. The orbs fired and collided with the dragon causing a massive explosive, the shockwave reached the walls of WarFang.

"This...is...unreal..." gasped Naruto.

Suddenly Klaxon rammed a glowing blue blade into Skyler's chest reverting him to normal.

"Impossible! You should of been unconscious after that attack!" gasped Skyler as he wrenched the Blade of Olympus out of him and got to his feet.

"Nothing is impossible! HAHAHAHAHAHA- Gah!"

Taze sent Klaxon flying with a single punch.

Klaxon got up and charged Taze but he just moved out of the way before anyone even blinked. Klaxon kept attacking yet Taze kept moving at unreal speeds.

"STOP MOVING!" yelled Klaxon trying to kill Taze.

"Shan't." was Taze's reply.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

"..."

"DIE ALREADY!"

A punch sent him flying. A green-orange blur ran around him delivering kicks, punches, and any other attack. Taze stepped calmly into the circle the blur was making. After-images of Skyler began appearing in the circle of dust.

"Anger makes you weak...anger makes you hurt others...anger destroys you..." said the after-images.

"I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!" yelled Klaxon charging Taze.

Skyler appeared in front of Klaxon, his Shattered Eye active.

"Shattered Technique: Pulverizing Blow!"

Klaxon felt his ribs break when the hit landed causing him to cough up blood. Skyler then flickered away as a green energy beam collided with him.

"AAAAAAHH!" screamed Klaxon before he was thrown into a boulder and collapsed, unconscious.

Taze walked up calmly to Klaxon and inserts a small device into his spine.

"What is that?" said Skyler.

"Null generator." was Taze's reply.

"Care to elaborate?"

"It disconnects Klaxon to his rage power. It's still inside him...he just can't use it is all."

Skyler walks over and throws his son over his shoulder.

"We should head back. The enemy may have retreated but they'll be back..."

As Skyler arced away, Taze turns slowly on the spot.

'I could of sworn I saw something...' though Taze to himself.

Unknown dragon: "Help me...Don't leave me."

"You're not real, shut up." said Taze before he took off for WarFang.

* * *

Meanwhile; Alternate World

Tyrannis struggled to his feet...pain...too much pain...he collapsed...

"Why? Why'd he do it?" said Tyrannis to himself and then he shot up.

"This is the Hook Jaws fault! I will make them pay for causing my father to go beserk like that!"

He sees Tyrannt laying next to him, he grabs the small dragon.

"HEY! What are you doing!?"

Energy appeared in Tyrannis' paws and he rammed them into Tyrannt's chest. Both screamed in agony...

* * *

Great Desert

Two figures were spit out of a portal, both were nearly identical if not for their scales and stripes being reversed and their eyes. One had golden eyes, the other had red. One was also smaller than the other. Both got up.

"So where do we go?" said the golden eyed one.

"I think we should head back to WarFang. Despite the group being weak why should we let them worry about us, or should I say you?" with that the red eyed one became the golden eyed one's shadow.

"WarFang it is." said the figure spreading his wings and taking off...

* * *

END CHAPTER


	24. Dragons' Return

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

_Blaze _= Lion bot

* * *

WarFang; City Gates

The two guards at the entrance are nearly falling asleep when they get bonked on the head.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SLEEPING ON DUTY?!" yelled a certain blonde shinobi at the two.

"Sorry sir! Its just...well...two nights without...*yawn*...sleep can do...it to you...zzzzzzzzzzzzz" said the cheetah before he dozed.

*THUNK!*

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" yelled the same guard and Combu emerged from the shadows.

"You know, Kor had a good reason for whacking me on the head with this wood staff all those years." said Combu before the staff comes to life and bonks him on the head.

"[Ghostly] ITS BAMBOO NOT WOOD!"

Combu rubs his head before he spots something in the distance and goes into a defensive stance. The figure gets close to the gates and stops a few feet in front of them.

"How come you're about to me?" said the figure keeping his head down.

"Who are you?" said Combu glaring at the dragon.

"Gee, I'm only gone for...what, a few hours...and you can't recognize me? Or should I say us?"

"Us?"

Suddenly from the dragon's shadow another one appears.

"Surely you weaklings recognize us?"

*CRACK!*

"I told you to quit talking like that!"

"Make me!"

*Both start fighting each other*

"DIRTY FIGHTING! DIRTY FIGHTING!"

"I'll give you dirty!"

*CRUNCH!*

"OW!"

"Anybody else getting deja vu?" said Combu and everybody nods.

**"SHUT UP!" **yelled Hunter slamming the two together and then he smirks, "**I always wanted to do that! hehehehehe."**

_"You're a jerk you know that?" _said _Blaze_ walking up to Hunter.

**"Ah what do you know?"**

_"I know not to be a jerk!"_

"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" yelled both dragons.

_Blaze _and Hunter look at the two dragons.

"Guess that clears up who you two are." said Combu.

"Okay then...who are we?" said the first figure revealing gold eyes with one having the Shattered Eye.

You with the golden eyes are Tyrannis and the one with red demonic eyes is Tyrannt." said Combu.

"Told you he'd be the one to figure it out weakling." said Tyrannt.

*CRACK!*

"I said not to use those words anymore." growled Tyrannis at Tyrannt.

"Whatever"

*Tiger growl!*

"I'll shut up!"

"Good."

Tyrannis then flicks Tyrannt's snout and the red eyed dragon backs away and everybody bursts out laughing.

"I hate you all." muttered Tyrannt.

*Tiger growl*

"Nevermind!" said Tyrannt turning back into Tyrannis' shadow.

"So...are you going to let me in?" said Tyrannis.

The gates open and Tyrannis walks into the city.

* * *

Prison; Holding Cell

Klaxon was smashing his head against the brick wall only to have it crumble after 10 blows, he clutched his head in pain.

"Metal Skeleton, part cybernetic, insanity...AAAH! I'm worse than I was three years ago! GAH!"

He slammed his fist into the floor and then leaned against the wall panting heavily.

"My mind is a wreck! It always will be!"

He heard footsteps coming his way, he looked up then looked away.

"You need to quit beating yourself up dad." said Tyrannis leaning against a wall outside the cell.

"Why? Its my fault I'm like this...I did the Scourge plan...I got chased out of the city...I sealed myself away for 5,000 years...why shouldn't I beat myself up?"

Before Klaxon could react his son had him by the neck.

"WHERE'S THE FATHER MOTHER USED TO SPEAK ABOUT?! HE NEVER LET THE INSANITY GET TO HIM THIS BADLY! I'M TIRED OF LISTENING TO YOU BEAT YOURSELF UP OVER YOUR STUPID INSANITY! I'M OVER WHAT I DID THREE YEARS AGO! GET OVER YOUR BLASTED INSANITY!" yelled Tyrannis and then he threw his father through a rock wall.

"Come out of here when you have some sense again..." said Tyrannis before he disappeared in black smoke. Klaxon was shocked and then a smirk appeared on his face.

"Thanks for the pep talk..." said Klaxon as he got up and went over to mirror, "I think its time, the old me made another comeback..."

Slowly the metal on Klaxon retracts to reveal the scars and then they heal over, his smirk getting bigger as the process continues. He looks towards the wall after the process is done, inhales...

*MASSIVE EXPLOSION*

The dragon who walks out of the hole in the cell's wall looks nothing like he once did, expect his cybernetic left arm.

"I'll keep the arm...as a reminder of who I am and always will be...Klaxon is back!"

*WOLF HOWL*

*DRAGON ROAR*

*TIGER ROAR*

*HYDRA'S ROAR*

"THIS IS GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN! LOOK OUT WORLD!" said Klaxon before he sped off for the wall as warning horns went off.

He arrived in between his father and son and looked out towards the enemy army.

"This isn't a problem." said Klaxon forming his cyber arm into a cannon which makes a nearby Noir confused.

"Klaxon...are you alright?" said Noir and Klaxon looks back at him with completely normal features.

"You bet onion drake! Combu! Load the cannon!" said Klaxon his smirk never leaving.

"Are you sure you're alright?" said Combu as he loaded Klaxon's cannon arm.

"Never felt better. I now feel like my old childish self...insane or not, I'm me again! Thanks to Tyrannis knocking some sense into me!"

Klaxon points the now loaded cannon at the enemy army.

"FIRE!"

Klaxon fires his cannon and an Atomic Bomb comes flying out and Skyler looks at Combu and he shakes his head with a "I didn't do it" look. The missile hits the enemy and takes out over half and with that Klaxon charges.

"I'VE NEVER FELT MORE ALIVE!" yelled the insane dragon as he charged and got in over his head with enemies.

"Should we help him?" said Daxter.

"I think he might be better off by himself." said Blank.

*Massive Explosions*

"Yep, he's back to normal." said Destra shaking his head.

Klaxon meanwhile hits a Hook Jaw across the face with his cyber arm and rocket engines sprout at the end and activate sending the HJ into the ground resulting in a massive explosion. The defenders watch wide-eyed at this.

"What's everybody waiting for?! ATTACK!" yelled Skyler before he arced towards the enemy.

The defenders soon clashed with the enemy but soon Klaxon noticed something was wrong...

* * *

END CHAPTER


	25. Insanity and Imprisoned

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

~ = Singing

* * *

"Pulverizing Rocket Punch!" yelled Klaxon as he upgraded his father's punch (his ribs were now healed but still sore) on a Ape Commander snapping its head in a perfect 360 degree spin and sending him rocketing to ground. He looked up from the crater and saw the enemy was devastated from his Nuclear Missile attack (truly, it was an Atomic Bomb) and he smirked as he went Terran and pulled out his eight swords and got into the stance Killer B taught him when an Ape challenged him.

The Ape couldn't kept its defense up with Klaxon's speed and randomness with the swords and in the end the Ape lost both arms and his head (literally). Klaxon looked towards the enemy and his eyes went wide.

"Fall back. Fall back! FALL BACK!" yelled Klaxon creating a firewall between the defenders and the enemy. Soon projectiles were flying through the air with pin-point accuracy that were hitting defenders in vital spots but soon the loses were stopped as an Ice Wall prevented the HJ Grunts' weapons from hitting anymore allies. Klaxon was back on the wall.

"Slag! Should have known they'd use Grunts to stop us!" said Klaxon as the adults met for a War Meeting inside the Academy.

"So what now?" said Skyler unsheathing his wrist-blades which were now a good three feet longer.

"This calls for insanity." said Klaxon with a big smirk before he burst out laughing.

"Mind explaining corn ball?" said Destra.

"HAhahahaha...yeah...hahahaha...just a minute...hahaha...I use my Forbidden form to drive them insane or...I use the punishment I used on you guys years ago." replied Klaxon getting an evil smirk on his face and his friends' faces pale.

"Y-you don't mean-" said Flare.

"Yep! I use Baloney like I did to you guys. Hehehehe."

"We'll go with any alterative before THAT!" said Alex visibly shivering.

"Okay...Let's get the show on the road!" said Klaxon before he arced away.

"Is this a good idea?" said Noir.

"No idea and knowing Klaxon...probably not." said Combu.

* * *

30 Minutes Later; Outside the Ice Wall

"Okay boys, HIT IT!" said Mask Klaxon.

Suddenly the Warner Bros. Water Tower appears and the WB symbol opens...

[Animaniacs Intro Theme]

~It's time for Animaniacs!~

~And we're zany to the max~

~So sit back and relax, you'll laugh 'til you collapse!~

~We're Animan-aics~

~Come join the Warner Brothers~

~And the Warner Sister, Dot~

*Car horn*

~As we run around the Spyro Universe~

~They lock us in the tower whenever we get caught~

~But we break loose and then vamoose and now you know the plot~

~We're Animaniacs~

~Dot is cute and Yakko yaks~

~Wakko packs away the snacks~

~ While Bill Clinton plays the sax!~

~We're Animaniacs!~

*Tune speeds up*

~Meet Pinky and The Brain who want to rule the Universe!~

~The Goodfeathers flock together and Slappy whacks 'em with her purse!~

~Buttons chases Mindy while Rita sings a verse!~

~The writer is insane we have no script why bother to rehearse?~

~We're Animaniacs and we have pay or play contracts~

~We're zany to the max~

~There's baloney in our snacks~

~We're animany~

~Totally insany~

~Pinky and the Brainy~

~Animaniacs~

~Those are the facts!~

Mask Klaxon burst out laughing before he regained himself (somewhat) and became a blue twister that went into the enemy camp along with the Warner Brothers...and Sister and caused insanity in the enemy camp for seven weeks straight...

* * *

Seven weeks later

Klaxon enters the city laughing his head off (the Warners went home) and then Combu walks up to the laughing dragon.

"Enjoy your plan?" said Combu.

"Yeah...HAHAHAHHAAHA...YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THEIR FACES...WE DROVE THEM THROUGH THE ROOF...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Klaxon clutching his stomach as he laughed.

"You'll never grow up will you?"

"NOPE! HERE'S PIE IN YOUR FACE!"

*SPLAT!*

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's for blowing my cigars up! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Combu wiped the pie off his face before dragging Klaxon back to Academy with the bigger dragon laughing his head off all the way. (What do you expect from Klaxon? He's insane)

* * *

War Room; Academy

"Okay...hehehe...we drove them away but not for long. The enemy retreated into the farthest reaches of The Great Desert so we can prepare our defenses more and relax a little...but not too much." said Klaxon.

"Have the kids train more. We need more defenders." said Skyler before he walked out of the room.

"Is he the same?" said Ignitus.

"Yeah...he's just probably going skull hunting." said Klaxon before he looked at his metal arm when a S-Series(1) Xenomorph burst into the room.

"Commanders! We just spotted a Forest Tank leaving the city! We detected six dragons in its custody." hissed the drone.

"Brawl! Get the city on high alert! If that brainless Decepticon could get here, there's no telling what else could!" yelled Klaxon and the Drone saluted before leaving.

* * *

Unknown Location; 8 Hours Later

Tyrannis awoke to a headache and he found his tail, wings, neck, and paws chained up and he felt like something was sapping his strength away. He slowly scanned the room to see the others chained in similar fashions. Tyrannt's head emerged from Tyrannis' shadow and looked around too.

"This isn't good..." said the smaller dragon.

"I know that! Now hide before you get caught!" growled Tyrannis at his evil side who just scoffed before disappearing.

Tyrannis looked around before he decided to try to bust free. He grabbed the chain around his neck and pulled...

_Bbbbbbzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzttttttttttttttttttttttttt ttttttttttt!_

He fell to the floor unconscious with his body smoking and Tyrannt emerged from his shadow and began looking around.

"I always to save his a$$ now. Why me?" grumbled the red demonic eyed dragon as he grabbed the end of the chain attached to the wall and pulled yet the chain didn't budge.

"Stupid piece of junk!"

The demonic looking dragon looked around before he saw a key hanging on a wall hook on the far side of the room.

"Time to see what I can do." he said to himself before he made himself intangible and walked through the triple reinforcement iron door and reached for the key but turned tangible and tripped on a trip wire.

*Alarms go off!*

"Ah f#$ it!" said the dragon as Apes and Hook Jaws surrounded him.

* * *

END CHAPTER

(1) S-Series Xenomorphs are Xenomorphs made by Skyler with his research.


	26. Escape and Loss

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Tyrannt couldn't believe how messed up his luck was. One minute he's helping his "boss and friends" escape the next he's surrounded by the fools who dared to capture them. Today was just getting worse for him. Within fifteen seconds the fools surrounding him were dead. He smirked as he walked back to the cell twirling the key on one of his claws and whistling. He inserted the key, twisted it, and opened the door.

"I am not gonna jinx myself." said Tyrannt as he began unlocking everybody's chains on them and then shook them awake.

"Oh man. What hit us?" said Blank clutching his head.

"One, Brawl did. Two, I have no idea where we are. Three, I accidentally tripped an alarm." said Tyrannt before he got punched in the face by Laya.

"You idiot! Now we're gonna get captured again!" yelled Laya.

"Less talking, more running." said Tyrannis.

Tyrannt stuck his tongue out at Laya as she neared the door.

"Come on!" said Tyrannis grabbing Tyrannt and pulling him out of the way.

The group runs throughout the enemy base coming upon dead-ends, traps, ambushes, and a whole bunch of other messes. Suddenly the walls begin to cave in.

"Did somebody rig this place to blow?!" yelled Lesh as he avoided a falling rock.

*Explosions in distance*

"Does that answer your question?" said Blaze.

When the group nears the exit, the way is almost blocked by a massive boulder coming down...almost...

*CLANG!*

Klaxon caught the boulder as he appeared out of nowhere. He went cyborg and held the boulder up as the others ran by except Tyrannis who was too shocked to move.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Klaxon.

"No, I'm not leaving!" said Tyrannis looking his father in the eyes.

"You don't have a choice...EMERALD!"

Suddenly vines came from the ground and grabbed Tyrannis pulling him out of the cave as the entrance became blocked. Klaxon heard his son yell before he changed his attention to the charging horde of Apes.

"If I drop this we all die..." Klaxon side with an insane smirk, "[Sarcastically] Oops!"

The whole cave collapsed.

* * *

Outside

Tyrannis' eyes went wide and he broke free of the vines and began digging through the rubble frantically.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! HELP ME!" yelled Tyrannis as he continued digging.

"Tyran...you have to realize-" began Emerald but was stopped when Tyrannis glared at her.

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE! I'M NOT GIVING UP!" yelled Tyrannis tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"Boss, calm down. I don't agree with her but you can't overreact..." said Tyrannt trying to calm Tyrannis down.

"WHY ISN'T ANYBODY HELPING!? ARE YOU ALL THIS HEARTLESS!?" yelled Tyrannis, black smoke beginning to cover him.

The group, even Tyrannt, begin backing up.

"NOBODY IS HELPING! YOU'RE ALL HEARTLESS! YOU WILL SUFFER!" yelled Dark Tyrannis as he charged them only to get hit and sent flying. He got up to see Alex holding his scythe and Skyler with his wrist-blades out keeping their eyes on him and in front of the others.

"You okay?" said Skyler side-glancing at the group.

"No we ain't! He got all bent out of shape because his father saved us!" said Blank.

Tyrannis glares at Blank who jumps into Tyrannt's arms at the sight. Tyrannt scoffs and abruptly drops Blank.

"Ow." said Blank.

"I'LL MAKE YOU ALL PAY!" yelled Dark Tyrannis as he charged.

"Payback time." said Alex with a smirk.

Skyler shape-shifted into Killer B.

"Ya'll gonna regret going beserk on your friends fool, ya fool!" said Killer B/Skyler as he got out his seven swords and charged.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	27. An Ally's Death

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Tyrannis was enraged. Nobody helped him when he tried to help his father! Why?! They're all heartless, even his grandfather!

'They will pay!' thought the black smoke writhed dragon as he tried to parry all the blows from Killer B/Skyler's attacks. He had gotten cut up pretty bad, he had a cut across the left side of his face, one on his right arm and left leg. His eyes were darting to and fro as he watched the blades spin in mid-air...he never saw Killer B/Skyler come down...his head was slammed into the ground and into unconsciousness...

Skyler reverted to normal and watched as the black smoke on his grandson disappeared. Tyrannis got up again and instantly the black smoke covered him.

"Slag!" said Skyler before he got back-handed into a tree.

Alex charged and tried to land blows on the enraged dragon but somehow the younger dragon's speed increased...he finally got a blow in but...too far in. His scythe pierced Tyrannis' chest and out the back. Alex was shocked but then he saw the kid turn into lightning and then he was literally shocked and then he got a hard spin-kick to the lower jaw, dislocating it and sending him flying into a boulder. He climbed out of the impression he made in the boulder before he snapped his jaw back into place and spit out some blood.

"That all you got punk?" he said with a smirk.

Dark Tyrannis roared in anger and charged the Chaos Dragon who stood his ground and looked bored out of his mind. When Dark Tyrannis leapt at him, he outstretched his hand and grabbed the dragon by his throat. A putrid smell then rose in the air and Dark Tyrannis' struggles became weaker and weaker. Skyler pulled himself out of the ruins of the tree and walked over clutching his head.

"Injured?" said Alex.

"Nah. I'm good. Nothing can kill me, not even this!"

*SNAP!*

The young dragons cringe as Skyler snaps his neck in a 360 degree spin and then snaps it back. Alex smirks.

"You sure you don't have some chaos powers in you?"

"Yeah. Now then, what do we do with Tyrannis?"

At that moment a blade arm emerges from the caved-in cave and the rest of the body follows, in pieces...until it reforms and Klaxon is standing there.

"Okay, dropping huge boulder on self and going Mutant is very painful...I'm not doing that again!" said Klaxon rubbing his neck.

"You realize your son went beserk thinking you died?" said Skyler glaring at his son.

"I know, I know. Not my best idea...but you know me..."

*THUD!*

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" said Klaxon clutching his head and turning his attention to Alex who shouldered his scythe.

"For reasons I won't explain." said Alex.

"Why you-" growled Klaxon "rolling up his sleeves".

"HOLD IT!" said Skyler getting between the two.

"How 'bout you two try to kill each other in the Arena back in WarFang AFTER we return?! Somebody wake up Tyrannis, we don't need extra luggage slowing us down."

Klaxon went over and shook his son awake. Tyrannis slowly opened his eyes and got up and let out a sigh.

"Don't let what happens to me get to you Tyrannis." said Klaxon as he walked ahead.

'I'm such a fool! Of course that wouldn't kill him!' thought Tyrannis as he face-palmed.

* * *

Forest Outside WarFang; 30 Minutes Later

Skyler stops the group and looks around...and then smirks(?)!

"Classic HJ ambush." said the Fox Dragon before he released a Malestrom attack that sent the Grunts flying.

{Hook Jawian:} "He knew our ambush was coming! How!?" said the HJ captain revealing himself.

"You Hook Jaws are getting sloppy." said Skyler unsheathing his wrist-blades with a smirk, "Your skulls are mine!"

*Alien Screech*

*Bones Crunch!*

Claws emerge from the head of a HJ and standing behind it is Harbison, his claws drenched in HJ blood.

"Not like you to start without me." said the Xeno Terran with a smirk as he dodged a sword and rammed his claws into the lower jaw of an Ape. The young dragons and Alex watch as two dragons and a Xeno/Terran hybrid tag-team against the enemy in shock and awe. Suddenly the three are separated and Harbison goes into a frenzy, hacking and slicing up enemies at blinding speed until one manages to grab him from behind...only to have spikes and a tail come his back, killing him.

"Sorry I didn't show this before but I learned how to get my tail back. Quite useful." said Harbison as he kept attacking and with his Xeno tail back he got an even deadlier advantage.

Suddenly from out of nowhere comes a Chameleon HJ appeared behind Harbison and rammed an energy sword through his back. The Terran/Xeno seemed shocked for a moment before he smirked as the HJ got Harbison's tail rammed through his lower jaw and out the upper, Harbison removed his tail and the Hook Kaw fell backwards...dead.

Skyler ran up to his friend and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Harbison, don't die again on me!" said Skyler.

"Sorry pal...I'm done for this time...we had some crazy adventures back in our day didn't we? hehehehe...I'm surprised we didn't die before we joined the military..." said Harbison, his acid blood melting the grass.

"Can't you...heal like Crux?" said Klaxon.

"No...[Coughs up blood]...I'm more Terran than Xenomorph...always have been...always...will..." said Harbison before his eyes closed and his hand on his chest dropped to the ground. Skyler got up and grabbed one of the sole surviving Hook Jaws and the scene that the group saw made everybody pale and Alex also somewhat freaked by what happened to the Hook Jaw...

* * *

END CHAPTER


	28. Blasting Off

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

WarFang Gates

The group enter the city with vines carrying the dead body of Harbison and the group heads into the Graveyard in the city where his body his buried. Crux doesn't leave the spot he was standing after seeing the body of the only one he could relate to, truly.

"They took him...the Hook Jaws will pay...with their lives..." hissed the Xeno Dragon Hybrid crushing a rock in his paw.

Skyler from around a corner saw this and walked into the shadows.

"And I'll help you accomplish that..."

*SHING!*

* * *

Next Day; War Room, Academy; WarFang

"We've received reports that the Hook Jaws are trying to bring supplies into the Great Desert from a crashed transport in a forested region and we need somebody to take care of it." said Destra.

"Tobi will do it!" said the Tobi clone jumping up and down with his hand raised.

"Ok-ay...Who else?"

"I will." said Combu.

"Yeah! It'll just be like the days with Diedara-Senpai!" said Tobi with glee while Sasuke sweat-dropped.

'Even when somebody makes a clone and shape-shifts into that guy its disturbing...' thought the former avenger.

"Come on Combu! Let's go!" said Tobi nearly jumping off the walls.

* * *

Crashed Transport; 4 Hours Later

A large group of Hook Jaw Grunts are seen picking up supplies and loading them into carts and in the distance Tobi and Combu watch them.

"What do we do? Huh, huh, huh?! What?" said Tobi with unrestrained enthusiasm.

"You distract them, I'll plant the explosives." said Combu without looking at the orange mask wearing ninja corn ball.

"Okay dokey!"

Tobi flickers out of sight and reappears in front of the Hook Jaws.

"Hook Jaws! Let's plaaaaaay!" said Tobi.

At this the Hook Jaws stop what they're doing and charge the ninja and Combu begins planting the explosives on the transport.

"Combu...there's too many! HELP!" yelled Tobi after five seconds.

"Hold them off!" replied Combu through the comm-link they had.

"I'll...try..."

Combu places another two and hears a scream from Tobi and flinches before continuing.

"WAAHH! MOMMY! Just kidding! No seriously...HEEELP!"

Combu was getting annoyed, the guy that was covering him was absolutely USELESS! He had barely gotten even halfway done and this guy was losing!

Tobi was beating the tar out of some of the HJs but Ape reinforcements didn't help and neither did Bio-mechs! He was in over his head and his techniques weren't doing much. After thirty minutes he saw Combu had left and then his comm-link came to life.

"Tobi, the explosives are in place. Get out of there! You only have two minutes!" came Combu's voice.

"But...I'm pinned! I can't get away in time! There's too many! HELP! I'm your minion, you have to help me!" said Tobi through the comm-link.

"Then try to get away!"

Suddenly a massive Hook Jaw appears from out of nowhere and charges Tobi who does "deer in the headlights".

* * *

Two Minutes Later

Tobi is still in the blast zone waiting for Combu to help when his ear piece rings.

"Sorry, but I have to activate the explosives." said Combu with no hesitation in his voice.

"Uh-oh, I have a bad feeling..." said Tobi to himself as he saw the dark purple scaled dragon leave the scene.

*Massive Explosions around the area*

"Combu, you JEEEEEEERK!" yelled Tobi trying to dodge the explosions but failed miserably.

Combu from a safe distance watched as the Transport was destroyed and Tobi crashed down in front of him, smoke rising from him.

"Tobi...never...want to...do this...again..."

Combu shook his head and picked up the unconscious Tobi before he headed back to WarFang unaware that Sasuke watched the whole thing.

'Deja Vu' thought the raven-haired ninja.

* * *

Meanwhile with Alex; Twilight Forest

Alex had left the city after getting a strange feeling and he had followed it to Twilight Forest, unsure of what it was.

"Ah, you idiot! I said to bind the fool...hic...not gag him! You Hook Jaws are...hic...useless!" came a voice from a clearing up ahead.

Alex stopped for a second...

'That voice...' he thought before he quietly crept closer towards the clearing and when he got there...

He saw somebody from his past...

He saw two figures both were fairly tall, had black hair (that was slightly balding) and brown eyes but the major difference was that the one tied to a nearby tree was fairly muscular and the other one had a potbelly. The one with the potbelly also had a bottle in his hands.

"Huh? A...hic...dra-...hic...dragon? Kill it!" said the drunk sounding one.

Alex flinched and that's all it took for both to recognize him.

"Well, well, we-...hic...well. If it isn't the little brat." said the drunk one staggering a bit.

Alex narrowed his eyes at the drunk and then he noticed another difference between the two, the tied up one had a light aura around him and felt friendly, the drunk one though had a dark aura and scowled at him.

"I have to teach you another lesson now about...hic...not running away...hic...from...hic...home you ungrateful brat." said Bad.

"Don't listen to him! The Hook Jaws separated us! I'm on your side Alex." said Good struggling to get free of the ropes that bound him to the tree.

Alex charged Bad and delivered an uppercut to his chin and then tail slapped him away and went over to Good and cut the rope freeing him. Good messaged his arms as the ropes fell free.

"I suppose you hate me for how cruel I was." said Good not looking at his son.

"No, I love you but its him I hate." said Alex pointing at Bad who got up.

"[Sarcastic] How tearful...hic...Pathetic! You make me sick! You sucker punch your old man and then help him...hic...you are an ungrateful little brat!" said Bad stumbling around.

"Was I really like that when drunk?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Shuddup! Hic...the Hook Jaws told me that if I couldn't catch both of you I had to...hic...kill you...hic...I plan to go with killing anyway! Hic" said Bad getting into the Drunken Fist stance.

Alex and Good got into fighting stances themselves and then they charged Bad, all three delivering and blocking blows. Alex swept Bad's feet from under him and rammed his claws down only to hit dirt.

"Too s...hic...slow brat!" said Brat delivering a spin-kick to Alex's jaw.

Bad was the pile drive-d by Good into the ground and then stomped and kicked into a tree by Alex. They cautiously approach Bad and look at him.

"I'm...hic...not done yet!" said Bad pulling out a grenade, "Say goodbye brat!"

Bad pulls the pin and his arm is sucked into a vortex along with the grenade. He screams in pain and clutches the now bloodied stump of an arm and looks around in panic.

"Who did...hic...that?!" said Bad before a black fireball collided with him.

Bad screamed in pain as he ran for the nearby river yet the water didn't help and slowly he was burnt to a crisp. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air.

Alex looked around before he spoke, "Both of you can come out now."

Klaxon decloaked from the tree-line while clutching his right eye and Tyrannis walked out of the shadows, black smoke rising from his mouth.

"You didn't have to help you know." said Alex.

"Eh, its what I do besides...I hate sore losers." said Klaxon shrugging yet keeping his right eye closed.

"Aren't you one at times?"

"I'M ONLY A SORE LOSER WHEN SOMEBODY RUBS IT IN MY FACE!"

"Dad, can't you calm down a bit?" said Tyrannis walking over to Bad's burnt corpse.

'Maybe I overdid it on the heat factor...Nah, guy was gonna blow up Alex and his father's...good side? Man HJs are making everything confusing!' thought Tyrannis to himself.

The three dragons plus the human left the battle zone and headed back towards WarFang as a massive explosion rips through the air along with a loud scream.

"Combu, you JEEEEEEEERK!"

* * *

30 Minutes Later; River

Bad was dead, or so they thought...

Bad's hand twitches as color returns to his skin...

* * *

END CHAPTER

Note: Alex's father belongs to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.


	29. Avenging

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Plains; Tobi

"Yah!" yelled the orange mask wearing ninja as he threw giant white dice everywhere as the Hook Jaws surrounded him only to be caught in the explosions of the dice.

"Heh heh! This is fun!" yelled Tobi as dodged a sword swing and delivered a flip kick to his attacker.

"Tobi want to have more fun!" said Tobi as he threw more exploding dice.

The HJs sweat-drop at his antics when one voices their thoughts.

"Is this guy serious?!" yelled the Grunt before a die flew into his mouth and he exploded.

"Eeeeeeew! Tobi not want to see that again!"

A HJ runs him through with a sword.

"AH! YOU GOT ME!" he said dramatically while clutching the sword and the HJs smirk.

"Just kidding! HAHAHAHA! RUN AWAY!" yelled Tobi taking off with an angry horde of HJs after him as he disappears into the nearby forest. After the HJs come to another clearing they see Tobi standing there.

"You found me! Yeah! Let's be best frenemies!"said Tobi causing all the HJs to stop in their tracks and stare at him like he grew an extra head.

Combu! Help!" yelled Tobi as he began to get overrun.

"You got yourself into this mess, you find a way out." said Combu hidden in the nearby area.

"Tobi not liking Tobi's chances...YAH! (throws dice but they explode in his hands catching his cloak on fire)...OWHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHO THOTHOTHOT!" said Tobi running around in a crazy circle before the fire went out.

"Ninja Art: Whac-A-Mole Jutsu!" said Tobi drilling into the earth and reappearing with a giant log in his hands as he bashed the HJs on the head with it.

The Grunts then pull out their guns and point them at Tobi and begin firing with Tobi dodging the projectiles easily before he made a "T" sign with his hands.

"WHOA! Time-out, time-out! You guys are serious!" said Tobi throwing more dice.

"Guess I'll have to get serious too. NOT! HEEEEEELLLLPP!"

A Grunt shoots him in the head cracking his mask and he panics.

"MY MASK! WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! MMMOMMMY!" yelled Tobi running away with HJs on his heels.

The HJs chase him to another clearing where Tobi is doing the "Chicken Dance" and when he sees them he stops.

"You guys sure do like me. Do you have an interest in me?" said Tobi.

His answer is a kick to the balls and he hops away jumping up and down while clutching his nether regions.

"[High pitched] That wasn't very nice! Tobi's gonna get serious now! [Normal Tobi Voice] Explosive Landmines!"

The Grunts look down and are engulfed in a blinding explosion and when the dust clears Tobi is the only one standing.

"Yah! Tobi won!" said Tobi before he heard a click and looked down to see his foot on a pressure sensitive landmine.

"COMBU, YOU JERK!" yelled Tobi before he was blown up. When the smoke cleared Tobi was still standing and his body covered in soot and ash before he fell over unconscious and Combu was laughing his head off but stopped when a massive blue mushroom cloud appeared in the sky...

* * *

Location: Unknown; 45 Minutes Earlier

Crux was scouting a mountain area when he came under attack by Hook Jaws, thousands of them.

"Looks like I stumbled on one of your bases." said Crux to himself as his eyes were filled with hate.

"This one's cocky. He thinks he can take all 20,000 of us on by himself. Foolish freak." said the Commanding HJ with a sneer.

Crux dug his claws deeper into ground as he growled at the enemy.

"I'm gonna gut all of you." growled Crux.

The enemy howled with laughter before they charged. Crux let loose a volley of red lightning at the enemy that fried many as they charged but didn't stop all of them, he was soon overwhelmed and attacking in melee combat while getting cuts and gashes all over. Suddenly the enemy was sent flying back back an invisible force and he expected it to be Talos but he was shocked when it was Skyler. The Fox Dragon walked past Crux and Crux could sense something...very, very...wrong...about Skyler. His scent vision was making Skyler's outline a flickering and flashing black.

"They take away my sole surviving friend from my past and they expect to live? They'll suffer...my life will make sure of it..." growled Skyler and when he opened his eyes...they were...yellow.

"Feel the wrath of a Jedi-Sith!" yelled Skyler outstretching his hands and launching volleys of Black Lightning at the HJs which incinerated them while frying their central nervous systems.

"I spent my life making horrible mistakes, now I plan to make up for them. Prepare to die!"

Skyler pulled out two quad-bladed Lightsabers and charged the enemy, slicing and dicing off limbs at blinding speed. The enemy dog-piled on top of him only to get blasted away by a Repulse. Soon though it looked like he would get overwhelmed.

"Crux, get out of here!" said Skyler as he deflected weapon blasts from Grunts.

"No! I'm not leaving 'til they're all dead!" said Crux launching another red lightning attack.

"LISTEN TO YOURSELF! YOU'RE GOING BACK TO YOUR OLD WAYS! DON'T LET YOUR HATE AND ANGER TURN YOU BACK INTO WHAT YOU HATE, LEAVE AND LET ME FINISH THEM!"

Crux stopped his attack and looked at Skyler in shock.

'He shows rage in his eyes, yet...he's not out of control. Maybe he is right, I can't walk down this path.' thought Crux before he warped away to another nearby mountain. Skyler seeing this ripped open his chest to reveal a Predator Nuke interlaced with his heart and veins.

"Prepare to be EXTERMINATED!" yelled Skyler and activated the Nuke.

*Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep,beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!*

*Massive Explosion*

Crux shields his eyes as the shockwave hits him and when he looks back he sees a massive blue mushroom cloud. Crux turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder and his went wide. It was Harbison but he didn't have any Xeno characteristics but he still had his armor on.

"[Ghostly] Nice going bud. Don't give in too many times or you might never come back..." said Harbison before a breeze came and blew him away like sand. Crux looked down and saw Harbison's Pulse Rifle, he picked it up. He cocked the loading mechanism on the Rifle.

"Thanks." said Crux before he warped back to WarFang.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	30. Air Force

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Four air vehicles streaked across the sky with orders from Klaxon to take out a nearby HJ base that was being set up. In the lead was StarScream (figures), next was Soundwave, Shockwave, and finally a new Autocon; BB.

"This is too easy. When we get there I want that HJ base nothing but a smoldering inferno!" said StarScream.

"Right." said Soundwave, his voice echoing in a way.

"..." nothing from Shockwave.

"Roger." said BB.

Suddenly two more jets came into view and StarScream hovers in place.

"Oh look, if it isn't the comedic relief team." said StarScream getting a laugh from Shockwave and Soundwave.

"Roger." said BB.

"You old geezews are jewks. Let us deal with the Hook Jaws while you slowly wust." said the Blackbird, Wrecker.

"Yeah! We can outrun any of their anti-air. You'll be shot down you're so old!" said the stealth bomber, Slingshot.

The two fly off and StarScream transforms and slams his fist onto BB's nose.

"BB! Teach them a lesson!" said StarScream pointing at the two.

"Roger." said BB before firing six large missiles at the two who are laughing their heads off before the missiles surround them.

"AH! WHAT'RE THEY DOIN'?!" said Slingshot in panic before the missiles exploded encasing them in smoke.

"It's a smokesween! Just fly stwaigth."

The two come out of the smokescreen only to have a mountain in their path.

Wrecker and Slingshot: "Transform!"

Both crash into the mountain halfway through the transformations and are embedded in the rock and StarScream flies up to them.

"Excuse us. Experts coming through." said StarScream in a mocking tone.

"Losers." said Soundwave.

"Go back to flight school." said Shockwave.

"Roger." said BB.

After the four leave, Wrecker pulls his head out of the rocks.

"JEWKS!"

* * *

45 Minutes Later; HJ Base

"They haven't spotted us, so...Shockwave, Soundwave! Commence Aerial Attacks! BB! You're with me!" said StarScream transforming and landing on the ground.

"Roger." said BB following him.

StarScream walks up to BB.

"BB, artillery mode." says StarScream.

"Roger" is BB's reply.

BB transforms into a heavy vehicle with two missile salvo launchers on his back and StarScream jumps onto his back and brings out his cannons.

"CHARGE!" yells StarScream.

"Roger."

The two open fire as they drive towards the enemy base which is barely set up and it helps with air support. After a few minutes the Hook Jaw base is a smoldering inferno and the four regroup at a nearby mountain.

"Ahhhh, I love the smell of destruction in the morning. (Looks at invisible watch) And it's only 6AM!" said StarScream and Shockwave and Soundwave laugh at the imposed joke.

"Roger." says BB with amusement in his voice.

"Come on. Let's get back to WarFang." said StarScream transforming and taking off for the Dragon City with the other three following.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	31. Beginning of The End

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

War Room; Academy

Klaxon slammed his cybernetic arm onto the table smashing it.

"This war is taking too long! I say we head to their main base and take them out!" said Klaxon his eyes turning red for a second.

"I don't think that's a good idea." said Noir.

"I know but its the only option available. Unless...yes...I think that might work...hehehehehahahahahahaha!"

"What's so funny?" said Combu raising an eye ridge.

Klaxon snaps his fingers/claws and Baloney appears.

"[Laughs goofily] Hello my friendly friend friends!" said the orange dinosaur.

* * *

Outside; Viewer's Point of View

The camera pans around the city before...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream is so loud the camera shakes.

* * *

Academy; Normal Point of View

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" screamed Alex and Klaxon smirks, "Strike that question."

"I don't plan to torture anybody but the Hook Jaws with Baloney and...[snaps fingers]"

[Animaniacs Intro Theme Begins but is stops when record screeches]

"We don't need that in our heads again." said Destra.

"Ahhhh, you guys are no fun!" pouted Klaxon.

"You'll never grow up will you?" said Comet.

"Nope. You can thank the citizens for that."

"So when do we begin the attack?" said Destra.

"Hmmmm, three days from now." said Klaxon before he disappeared in black mist.

* * *

Three Days Later; Outskirts of Hook Jaw Main Base

A lone Grunt is patrolling the area and is slowly dozing off. Suddenly the sound of a thousand birds fills the air and he realizes something...its NIGHT. He slowly turns around to receive a Chidori to the chest from Kakashi. The HJ drops dead at his feet.

"That was easy." said Kakashi to himself before he lifted up his headband revealing his Sharigan eye, "Too easy."

He looked around the area cautiously before another Grunt charges him only to be sliced in half by Sasuke. A Beserker charges the two.

Rock Lee and Guy: "Double Dynamic Entry!"

The two kick the HJ in the head from opposite directions with a sickening "CRUNCH!" and the HJ drops dead. Soon after this its a massive battle with explosions ripping through the air and screams of dying HJs and Apes. Suddenly sand covers the battlefield grabbing enemy forces yet leaving the allies alone.

"Sand Burial!" yells Gaara crushing any caught in his sand that aren't allies.

Suddenly a Forest Tank arrives on the battlefield and transforms only to run over by an alien tank before it transforms to reveal Unicron.

"I'm gonna enjoy ripping you to pieces!" says Unicron pulling out Energon Swords and attack Brawl.

"BB, use your Trump Card!" yells StarScream to BB who is flying next to him.

"Roger." replies BB before he fires over 10,000,000 missiles at once.

Battlestation and Warmonger combine into Doomsday and begin ravaging the enemy forces with a barrage of artillery strikes, missile salvos, and brutal melee. The entire area by mid-day is a complete warzone complete with craters, billowing smoke, fire, projectiles flying everywhere, and losses. But the whole scene is about to change. Because inside the HJ Fortress the group is fighting their way towards the command room.

* * *

HJ Fortress

"Yah!" yelled Tobi as he threw a bomb at a Grunt, killing it.

"Tobi has never had this much fun!" said Tobi jumping up and down while clapping his hands and many of his allies sweat-drop and glare at Klaxon who is whistling innocently.

Vines come out of the ground and skewer many HJs in one stroke. Some are sliced in two by Ice Claws, others are turned into mindless slaves by the Void used by Blank, some are burnt to a crisp by black fire.

The fight continues until they enter the Throne Room where the leader is relaxing in his chair, twirling his giant sword. The doors bust open and Tyrannis and Tyrannt enter.

"Figured you'd be the first one in here. After all, I did kill Jazz." said Bloodseeker with a smirk.

"Why you-" growled Tyrannis before Bloodseeker held up a hand to stop him.

"I've seen you're power and I offer you two choices. 1) You join me and live, or 2) You fight me and die!" said the giant HJ with a smirk.

Tyrannis stopped in his tracks and thought over his past actions, his friends, those he lost in this war before he looked at the HJ Leader at the same moment the others entered.

"I choose..." began Tyrannis.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	32. Good Ending

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

The readers find themselves in a old run-down Baltimore movie theater. The lights dim and a movie begins playing. A doctor appears who is covered in blood.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our show. This evening we have a very interesting story. A young dragon by the name of Tyrannis, when we last left him he was going to make the ultimate decision and we will get right to that after this little tidbit. This story has had many twists and turns much like the human mind, unfortunately this story is coming to a close. For the next three chapters (including this one) I will be your host, Dr. Q. L. Killjoy. Please refrain from leaving your seats during the presentation and don't let the monsters outside get you. I'd rather not have to clean up any messes..."

* * *

Back at the Hook Jaw Fortress

"I choose..." began Tyrannis as the rest of the group enter the room.

"Good." said Tyrannis looking at Bloodseeker with hate filled eyes and then he turned his attention towards Tyrannt.

"I don't need you anymore."

Tyrannt backed away in shock before he looked at himself and saw his paws fading.

"No, no, NO! Don't do this to me! I'm you! You need me!" pleaded Tyrannt his eyes filled with fear as he slowly began to disappear.

"No, you're the old me and that me...is dead!" said Tyrannis.

"NOOOOOOOO-!" screamed Tyrannt before he faded from existence.

Tyrannis then turned his attention back to Bloodseeker.

"Little whelp! I'll kill you just like I did that pathetic excuse for an Autobot!" said Bloodseeker as he brandished his sword and charged Tyrannis.

"Everybody take cover!" yelled Tyrannis as he began his Black Fire Fury.

Klaxon slammed his fist into the ground and created a rock wall that prevented the fury from reaching them. They all felt the effects of the fury after it exploded and the screams of Bloodseeker died down. Spyro lowered the rock wall and saw Bloodseeker covered in fifty-degree burns. Tyrannis walks on Bloodseeker ignoring the pained grunts from the Hook Jaw.

"I hope you learned a valuable lesson." said Tyrannis before he snapped the HJ's neck.

The surviving Hook Jaws retreat from the forces they're fighting and into a single drop ship that takes off but doesn't get very far thanks to BB.

"BB, take out that drop-ship!" says StarScream.

"Roger." says BB as he fires a heat seeking missile. Upon impact with the drop-ship it explodes in an inferno, killing its passengers. The group returns to WarFang, hoping that this time, peace will last...but it never does...but that's different story...for another time.

* * *

Back in run-down theater

"Oh how heart warming, but alas our tale doesn't here...yet. This is were the story ends but the next two chapters are more along the lines of 'What If.' Excuse me, I have another appointment with Torque, poor fellow, suffering from split personalities. One good, the other not so much. See you fellows next time. Until then, try to stay alive..."

*Film burns up*

*Monsters bust into room, audience screams in fear*

* * *

END CHAPTER


	33. What If: Evil Ending

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Theater

"Welcome good audience. I'm sorry about what happened last time, security isn't easy to find these days. Now then, onto the next part. This one is a 'What If' ending, telling us what happens if our young hero Tyrannis goes down a different path...Ohhh, I have goose bumps with excitement! Please remain seated for the remainder of the show, even if the monsters get in here again..."

* * *

HJ Fortress

"I choose..." begins Tyrannis.

Tyrannt disappears as Tyrannis is thinking it over and Klaxon raises an eye ridge and makes a silent signal to Tobi who nods in understanding.

Tyrannis opens his eyes and instead of the gold color they had, they were now a demonic red.

"Power." says Tyrannis before he turns his attention to Bloodseeker, "But first, a little overdue revenge."

Tyrannis inhales and unleashes a massive beam of Convexity at Bloodseeker who is turned to stone and shattered and then Tyrannis turns his attention to the group.

"Who's next?" snarls the dragon.

Suddenly Tobi appears behind him from a vortex originating from his exposed eye and delivers a spin-kick to Tyrannis.

"I'll hold him off. Everybody else leave." said Tobi his voice no longer childish, but dark and calm.

"You think you can beat me?" said Tyrannis getting up but is suddenly sent flying by Lesh.

"Stop it Tyrannis! This isn't you!" said Lesh.

"Oh, but it is. I've never felt more alive. Now that you've gotten in my way, I'm gonna kill you." said Tyrannis circling Lesh.

At hearing the exchange of words between the two dragons, Naruto and Sasuke stop in their tracks and look back at the fight and see themselves.

"Deja Vu." said Sasuke with no humor in his voice.

"Too much Deja Vu." said Naruto before the two left.

Tobi upon seeing the battle between the two dragons was gonna get messy he left via his teleportation jutsu, leaving only Tyrannis and Lesh. Tyrannis makes his fist get engulfed in Black Fire and Fear while Lesh creates Ice Claws. Both dragons charge and their attacks collide.

The two are temporarily sent into a world that is split between Light and Dark, Lesh trying to hold Tyrannis from falling into the Dark.

"Let me go Runt!" said Tyrannis.

"No, I'm not letting you go!" said Lesh using all his might to hold him in the Light.

"Okay then, let's work together."

"Really?"

*CRACK!*

Lesh staggered back, losing his grip on Tyrannis.

"How gullible can you be?! Oh man! I can't believe you fell for it!" laughed Tyrannis as he fell towards the Darkness.

"B-but you said we'd work together! Why'd you sucker punch me if we were gonna work together?!"

"I lied! Like I'd ever work with a weak pathetic runt like you! Besides, I was never your friend, it was all a facade!"

Lesh watched as a mouth opened up and swallowed Tyrannis before it smiled evilly.

"I failed." said Lesh to himself.

The Light/Dark world disappears and they return to the real world...with Tyrannis' claws punching a hole through Lesh' chest.

"I...failed..." gasped Lesh as the life left him and Tyrannis dropped him to the ground.

"Good riddance runt." said Tyrannis heartlessly.

Tyrannis left Lesh to die on the floor of the room and the last thing on his mind was: "Klaxon, kill your son for me..."

* * *

4 Hours Later

Tyrannis was facing down his father in a sword fight. Tyrannis had killed Laya and Blaze, the only survivors of his former "friends" were Blank and Emerald. Currently Klaxon had the had ground in his Terran Form and was wielding his eight swords.

"Don't bother Tyrannis, I have the high ground." warned Klaxon but his warning landed on deaf ears. Tyrannis jumped at his father only to have his left fore leg, both rear legs, and his wings sliced clean off while cauterizing the wounds. He was Force Thrown into a tree knocking the wind out of him. Klaxon put away his swords and brought out a control panel on his cybernetic arm.

"I'm leaving this place. Home is no longer here Tyrannis. You'll never find me, so don't bother looking." said Klaxon ripping out a rod from the control panel and throwing it to the ground, "Enjoy your pathetic existence."

Klaxon left the world by walking through a portal.

Tyrannis couldn't move, the pain was too great. He then saw a large blue flower appear in front of him and Emerald emerged from it.

"Emerald...help..." said Tyrannis.

"Why should I? You betrayed us, killed two of our friends. You're not Tyran, you're Tyrannt. Goodbye...forever..." said Emerald as she became aglow and slowly she floated away like a dandelion when they're white and left Tyrannis alone in the rain.

Tyrannis was shocked, his demonic eyes then filled up with tears and he roared in anger into the storm...

Blank then warped in next to Tyrannis.

"Well looky here. We have an injured traitor, crying in the rain. I guess I'm the only one left." said Blank mockingly.

"What do you want Blank?" growled Tyrannis.

"Oh nothing...just wanted to let you know I'm gonna enjoy torturing you to death." said Blank with a sadistic grin as he created a Void Buzzsaw.

"This is for Laya." said Blank as he activated the saw.

*"Camera" zooms out*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Tyrannis as lightning flashed and thunder crashed.

* * *

Theater

"Oh how tearful! I'm heartbroken! So this is what happens if Tyrannis chose EVIL. Oh well. 'Til next time my friends. Remember, don't let the monsters get you..."

*Film burns up*

* * *

END CHAPTER


	34. What If: Neutral

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Theater

"Now our story is coming to a close. Oh how I wish we could spend countless hours going on and on with this story but alas it cannot be so. So without further hesistations, I present the final chapter to this 'wonderful' tale."

* * *

HJ Fortress

"I choose..." begins Tyrannis and Tyrannt becomes his shadow again.

"Neither."

Tyrannis disappears in black smoke and reappears at the old Mountain Base and watches the fighting from afar, neither side gaining or losing ground. He spends the rest of his days away from the fighting and away from others...

* * *

Theater

"This one may have been short but what do you expect from somebody choosing 'Neutral?' Oh well. My time is up and I have to get back to helping out Torque although he does need to learn some anger management..."

*Film burns up*

* * *

END CHAPTER AND STORY


End file.
